My Tourniquet
by Zaiden Jace
Summary: Bella has a hard life in Arizona so she moves to Forks where she meets a Cullen & has an instant connection. Unfortunately her boyfriend and best friend are enemies. Will she finally be happy for the first time in her life or does fate have other plans?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Who the hell did he think he was! The first day they came back from their honeymoon he was already telling me what to do. But of course he was doing that since we first met. Mom just ignored me now. She turned into a real bitch. I mean really! The guy almost broke my wrist and she still married him. He would even smack me, for no reason, in front of her and she did nothing. I hated them both.

Phil charged into my room. The impact made the door slam into the wall. "Get in the kitchen and cook!" he shouted.

"Stop telling me what to do. You are not my father. I don't cook any way." I glared at him which received a sharp slap across the face.

"You will not speak to me that way. You will not look at me that way. What you will do is get your ugly fat ass in that kitchen and cook!" He walked out of the room. "Don't make me tell you twice."

Tears stung in my eyes. Getting off my bed I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I would not cry because of him. I splashed water in my face. I could not take another year of this mess. I would...I would go to Washington. I'd live with Charlie. I had only seen him 4 times since we left when I was 13. Hopefully he wouldn't mind.

I looked outside the bathroom door. Their bedroom door was shut so he was in there with Renee. A shiver of disgust ran through me. I would never let a man use me the way he did her. I shook my head and ran back to my room. There wasn't much time. I grabbed my duffel and stuffed some clothes in it along with my IPod. I'd die without that. I grabbed the sock from under my mattress and added it to the bag. It had around $600 in it. I grabbed some paper and scribbled a note on it.

Mom,

I can't take it anymore.

Phil was a mistake you'll deal with alone.

Don't look for me.

I never want to see you again.

Bella

P.S. I HATE PHIL!

I laid it in my bed and walked out of my room. I quietly went through the kitchen to the garage. This was going to be cutting it close. Hopefully the garage wouldn't stick like it usually did. I climbed in my truck and shoved my bag in the back. It had taken me awhile to afford my Dodge Ram. Phil wouldn't let Renee get me a car so I had to buy myself one. Since I had to buy it I made sure it was the best. I had to buy myself a lot of things...

"Isabella! I don't smell food cooking!" Phil called. Fuck. I pushed the button for the garage to open. Oh I should have fixed it before I decided to leave. It was so slow. "ISABELLA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He appeared by the door. The second the garage was high enough I shot out, just barely avoiding the top to be scraped. "ISABELLA! ISABELLA! YOU GET YOUR DUMB ASS BACK HERE! ISABELLA!"

I turned the radio on. My favorite song by Evanescence was on. I turned it up to drown out Phil's pointless distant cries. That man had a big mouth.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_but only brought more_

_so much more_

_I lay dying_

_and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_am I too lost to be saved_

_am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_do you remember me_

_lost for so long_

_will you be on the other side_

_or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_am I too lost to be saved_

_am I too lost?_

I was headed to my boyfriend's house. His name was Nicki Benson. We had been together for 15 months. I wish I could stay with him but Renee would look there first and besides, he was 20. I was only barely 17. We were always judged here about the age difference. In a small town like Forks it would just get worse. He knew how Phil was to me so he would let me spend the weekends with him sometimes. I really didn't want to leave him but I had no choice. He had a nice life here and I wasn't going to ruin that for him. I was so lucky to be with him and now I had to lose him. I would never find anyone half as perfect as him.

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_I want to die!!_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my wounds cry for the grave_

_my soul cries for deliverance_

_will I be denied Christ_

_tourniquet_

_my suicide_

I parked my car next to Lily's 1998 Ford Taurus. Lily was Nicki's ex-girlfriend. I didn't worry about the two of them being alone. I was jealous at first but I knew he wouldn't do anything with her. He made it clear he didn't even like her anymore. I trudged to the door and gave 3 hard knocks. "Just ignore it." I faintly heard Lily say.

The door opened to reveal Nicki in only a pair of unzipped jeans. His hair was messy and he smelled like her. My heart sank deep into my chest. I wasn't sure if I was more angry with him or myself for believing his lies. "I just wanted to tell you we're through if you even care." I turned and jogged to my truck.

"Bella. Come on. It's not what it looks like," he said with innocent eyes. I sped out of his driveway without looking back. Suddenly I couldn't wait to leave that place.

**XxX**

I pulled into the driveway between Charlie's cruiser and Billy's old red truck, well Ariel's now. Billy gave it to her when he was put in the wheelchair. It was pretty old. I highly doubt it works. I slung my bag over my shoulder and went up to the porch. I took the key from under the eave where it had been for 17 years. Charlie didn't change so why would anything else. "Char...Dad. I'm here." I said once I entered. He wouldn't let me call him Charlie. It was going to be tough to remember that.

I had called him while I was on the road. He had seemed confused that I would want to live with him but happy none the less. I walked into the living room to see him getting off the couch. He gave me an awkward one arm hug. He never was an emotional person.

"Hey kid. You sure have changed." That was an understatement. When I was at my hotel, I dyed my hair dark red with black streaks. I also pierced my belly button and my ears six times each. I went to a shop in Cali where they pierced my tongue and nose along with giving me a sick tattoo on my lower back. I figured it was time for a change. The pain wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. Once I started I just couldn't stop.

"Thanks. Hi Ariel." Ariel Morris was my father's girlfriend. She was a total prep, not in a completely terrible way though. She had curly blonde hair, tan skin, a lean body and a positive attitude toward everything. You could punch her in the face and she still wouldn't get upset. I think she was around 28 or 29. I didn't hate her but she was a person you could only be around for a certain amount of time.

"Hi Bella," she said in her high pitched voice.

"I'm gonna go unpack." I headed for the stairs.

"Your school paperwork is by the computer. You start tomorrow." Charlie told me. That was just great. I had to deal with people when I just wanted to be left alone. Couldn't I just have a small break before I had to forget my whole life and start over?

"Yay," I said dryly. I closed my door behind me. My room was still exactly how I left it. The walls were still dark red. My rocking chair from when I was a baby was in the corner. The ancient computer I got from Charlie was on a desk in the corner. I guess I didn't change everything about me. I still ended up here.

I started to unpack my bag. Since I had rushed, there wasn't much there. I finished at exactly midnight. I cut off my light and crashed on my bed with my IPod. I listened to Flyleaf as I drifted to sleep.

_Here I stand_

_Empty hands_

_Wishing my wrists were bleeding_

_To stop the pain from the beatings_

_There you stood_

_Holding me_

_Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you_

**xXx**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't good at styling hair so it just hung straight around my heart shaped face. The black corset halter I was in was right above my belly button. The black skinny jeans were looser. I think they were a 2. I put on a black studded belt to keep them up. I added it with black converse and was ready to go.

"Bella breakfast is on the table. Have a good day," Ariel yelled up the stairs. My stomach growled at the mention of food. I couldn't seem remember when I last ate. I heard the door slam shut. The clock read 7:40 so I had 20 minutes to eat and get to school on time. Great!

I grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs. Me being me, I tripped on the last step. I landed hard on my hands. It sucked to be so clumsy. I stood and realized the knees of the pants had holes in them. At least there was no blood anywhere. I watched my feet as I walked to the kitchen. I would rather not start the first day of school with any broken bones.

Ariel's cooking was always different compared to Renee's but very good. She made me chopped up hot dogs with catsup along with French toast covered in cinnamon. It only took a minute to devour it all. After I brushed my teeth I grabbed my keys and hopped into my Dodge. I started down the road at 55 which was harder than I thought. I had become accustomed to driving fast in Arizona. Phil and Nicki never liked it when I was late. I missed Nicki...I only restrained myself because I didn't know where any of the cops hid. It would be very unpleasant if the sheriff's daughter got a speeding ticket.

There was only 5 minutes left before the bell rang. All of the cars in the parking lot were old and all but a silver Volvo. With my bag hanging on my shoulder I headed to the building. I ignored the stairs I got and went to my locker. I tried it 3 times but it wouldn't open.

"What the fuck?" I whispered angrily.

A chuckle came from beside me. "Nice language," Jacob black said. I looked up to see him towering over me. I dropped my bags and jumped into his arms. He lifted me from the ground for a few seconds. He was very warm. "Hey Bells."

"Hey." I looked him over. Jake had changed since I saw him last. He got big. He had to be at least 6 foot 5. He obviously started working out because I do not remember him being that muscular the last time. His black hair was now short and spiky. "Wow Jake. When did you get hot...ter?"

He laughed." I guess the years have been good to me. May I?" He gestured to my locker.

"Go for it" I handed him the paper with my combo. "Why are you here?" I asked as I started to think clearly. Jake lived in La Push. That was the school he went to. "Your dad paid me to transfer so I could keep an eye on you for a few weeks." He opened my locker. "Of course I would've done it for free." He smiled that stunningly bright smile. I returned it.

"Of course."

I checked out my locker. It had all my text in the top shelf. I glanced at my schedule. I had Reading with Mr. Mason in building 3. I grabbed my binder before throwing my book bag in and shutting the door. Jake was smiling at some paper he had in his massive hands. "Other than second and fifth, we have all our classes together." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. It was raining lightly. I leaned into Jake to keep warm. I wonder if he is coming down with something.

We got in the small classroom right before the bell rang. "Cutting it close you two." he said in an annoyed went back to his seat while I walked up to the teachers desk.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." I gave him the slip all my teachers were supposed to sign. There were whispers coming from my fellow classmates. I had a feeling this would not be my favorite class.

"Aw, yes. We've heard great things about you." he stammered. He probably regretted snapping at the chief's daughter. "You can have a seat besides Jacob since you seem to know him." He handed me two sheets of paper. I carefully walked back to Jake. I would die of embarrassment if I fell. I noticed even though I was in the back most eyes were still on me. I kept my attention on the reading list Mr. Mason gave to me. It was pretty basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I had read everything while I was in Phoenix. This class would be so easy. A piece of paper slid in front of me.

**R U OK? **- _Jake_

**Yes. Y? **- _Bella_

**U seem annoyed **- _Jake_

**Maybe u haven't notice ppl staring **-_ Bella_

His eyes raced across the perimeter then back to the paper.

**oh. R U ok with the pay off? - **_Jake_

I shouldn't be. I mean really what is going to happen to me. I didn't need a freakin babysitter. I did miss Jake so I didn't mind all that much. We had always wanted to go to the same school anyway.

**No...How much though? - **_Bella_

**50. I needed car parts. - **_Jake_

I had forgotten Jake had become a mechanic. When he was 18 he had planned to buy something bigger and get rich. As good as he was, it wouldn't take long.

**No big deal - **_Bella._

When the bell rang I realized I hadn't paid attention which I was more than ok with. While I was gathering my things I noticed a guy coming my way. He was kind of cute with pail blond hair spiked out on his head. "Hi you're Isabella right?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Bella" I didn't bother faking a smile back.

"Bells you commin?" Jake called over his shoulder.

"Bye Mike." I caught up with Jacob. "Thanks."

He shook his head. "No problem. Just doing what I was paid to. I didn't like the way he was looking at you anyway. He's not someone..."he broke off and stopped walking.

"Jake?" I asked as I looked up at him. He had an intense glare on two pail people leaning against the wall. The guy was very good looking. He had curly dark hair and large muscles like a serious weight lifter. He looked more of a college student then a high schooler. The girl was tiny especially by him. She had black spiky hair. She was beautiful also.

"Jake?" I asked again bringing my attention back to him. He glanced at me then dropped his eyes.

"Stay away from them." I had to resist the urge yell at him. I hated it when people told me what to do. I had enough of that at home, I wouldn't take it here.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because...It's complicated. Just stay away from them," he begged. It seemed really urgent to him so I separated to go to our own classes. I had Government with Jefferson in building six.

Mr. Jefferson's reaction was worse than Mr. Mason's. He gawked at me seeming shocked I was a daughter of a well respected man. Oh well. When he recovered he sent me to an empty desk in the back. I took out my notebook and started drawing fairies. "Those are very good." said a smooth voice beside me. I looked over to see a god. "Hi I'm..."

**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Thanks. I'm Bella Swan." I continued to draw.

"Who taught you?" I could feel his eyes on me.

"I taught myself when I was 14." I answered bell rang so I brought my attention to the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett still staring at me. I untucked my hair from my ear so I had some measure of coverage.

I was grateful when the bell rang. He was the first one out of the room. I couldn't believe he stared at me the whole period. I was about to leave when a guy came up to me. He had acne problems but was still sort of cute. He had the chest club look. "Hi I'm Eric. You're Isabella right?" He smiled at me.

"Bella, hi." I corrected.

"Do you know where your class is? I can show you if you like." He seemed over helpful too.

"No thanks." I walked around him. I found Jake waiting for me in the hallway. Now we had to go to a boring period of trig. Yea!

**XxX**

I was so sick of this! Why did I tell Jake to go on without me?! "Need some help?" Emmett asked. I knew it was him before I looked up. He had an unforgettable voice. I moved to the side and gave him my combo. He got it on the first try. What the fuck?! "Push it in then pull it out once its in." he explained.

I smiled. "Thanks." I placed my binder in then closed it.

"Would you like me to show you to the cafeteria?" he asked. Jacob was going to be mad. He had made it more than clear that he didn't like him. Oh he'd get over it.

"Sure."

Everyone gawked at us as we walked outside. It was very aggravating. "Why are people staring?" It was making me self conscience.

"People aren't use to seeing me with anyone other than family...and you are quite beautiful." My face immediately reddened.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" He raised a perfect eyebrow. I just shrugged. "You are very interesting," he commented.

I smirked. "Oh really."

"Yes really. I wouldn't lie." He smiled at me.

"Of course not. Doesn't anyone ever see you with people other than your family?" I was sure someone like him had a girlfriend.

"I don't know. I usually prefer to be alone but you just might be an exception to that." I blushed again. "Wow you do that a lot." he pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed." I said dryly.

"You're more gorgeous when you do." Cue the blush. I turned my head and let my hair cover my face. He laughed. "Do you blush at any complement or just the ones that point out your beauty?"

"Shut up." I said trying to hide a smile. He laughed which got even more stares as we walked into the crowded lunch room. Jacob was already headed over like he had heard us. "Uh oh. You should go. Jake is upset."

He smirked. "Oh I think I can handle him." He flexed his arms that were even bigger up close.

"God lay off the steroids." I joked.

"Very funny." He pouted.

I smiled. "I thought so."

"What the hell Bella?" Jake said angrily. I could tell he was trying not to yell. It was the first time I realized how tall Emmett was. Only an inch or 2 shorter than Jake. I wonder who would win if I did let them fight. "Get away from him." I noticed Jake was a foot or 2 away like Emmett was diseased or something. I didn't see what the problem was.

"Why?"

"We don't get along." Emmett answered. He lifted my hand to his cold lips and kissed heart went into overdrive. "See you around Bella," he said as he walked away. Jacob grabbed my elbow and dragged me to a table in the back.

"I like him. I don't see why you're being an ass." I said once I sat.

"Oh I know you like him-"he grumbled. I cut him off.

"That's not what I meant." I didn't know Emmett enough to like him...I didn't think anyway.

"Whatever they're dangerous. Just stay away from him." I notice he went from they're to him. I was starting to think this was a jealousy thing. Jake had always liked me but I only ever saw him as a brother, not my boyfriend.

"Give me one good reason and I'll never go near him again, "I challenged. He stared at me for a silent moment before sighing.

"Fine, meet me at First Beach after school." He was being difficult.

"Tell me here." He stood up.

"I can't. Do you want food?"

"Whatever." Once he was in the line I pulled my cell from my pocket then turned it on. I had 25 text and 10 missed calls. I scanned through the text.**( I know texting isn't like this but go with it.)**

I'm so sorry.

Babe it'll never happen again

Don't ignore me!

U need me.

SRY

4give me yet?

Call me.

U love me so stop ignoring 2 me

U R pissin me off

I'm sry.I really miss u

I can't stop thinking bout u

Ur mom wants u 2 come back so all of us can be happy

I stopped reading his long list of text. I checked the phone calls. There were four from Renee and six from Nicki. I didn't care about Renee but I really missed him. He was right, I did need him. I couldn't function right without him. I had been moping since I had left. I had a feeling Jacob noticed but didn't say anything. Maybe one short call wouldn't hurt. I really missed the sound of his voice.

Jake came back and put a tray in front of me. I decided to wait on calling him so I placed it on vibrate and placed it on the table."You ok?" Jake asked staring at me. I must have looked bad to distract him from food. I rearranged my features so my face was blank.

"Ya." I nibbled on a piece of pizza. When I finished my cell started vibrating. I glanced at the caller. I fought tears as I shut it off and placed it in my back pocket. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. "I'm not hungry so I'm going to class." I told Jake. He had a concerned look on his face but all he said was,

"Alright Bells."

As I was headed to my locker two preppy looking girls walked in front of me stopping me. "You're Isabella right?" the taller blonde asked. She had an annoying nasal voice.

"Bella," I sighed. I had corrected people all day, it was getting on my nerves.

"I'm Lauren Mallory and this is Jessica," she gestured to the short girl with curly blond hair piled on her head. She probably wasn't even five feet.

"Hi."

"How did you like get Emmett to like talk to you let alone like flirt. Like no offence but you're not like pretty." Jessica said smiling. I had to admit, that hurt like hell. I knew it was true so it shouldn't have.

"You two really need to get a life." I looked up to see a very pretty blond. Her hair was long and wavy. She had topaz eyes and was pale like Emmett. "Go now." She glared at them. The dear-in-the-headlights look appeared on their faces and they ran off.

"Bella right?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Rosalie Hale....I'm Emmett's sister." I raised an eyebrow. "Emmett and I are adopted along with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. I'm sure you'll meet them later," she explained.

"Oh." I said as I looked around. People were staring at us. I probably looked worse while I was standing next to Rosalie. My arms on their own accord crossed across my torso.

"Ignore them. Everyone around here is really nosy. Where do you usually shop?" she asked as she looked at my clothes. I notice she looked rich. She had on a light pink eyelet shirt, skinny blue wash jeans tucked in white Jimmy Choos, a huge white studded belt, and diamond jewelry. She probably thought I was poor! Why did I even care? I forced my arms down to my sides. I wouldn't let people bother me here!

"The mall usually, but I noticed there isn't one here."

"Yeah I know. Alice and I go to Port Angels or Seattle. We're going next week actually. Do you want to come?" Damn. I did need some more clothes. I barely brought any.

"I...can't," I sighed.

"Oh come on. It'd be fun." she pressed.

"I don't know. My friend Jacob really doesn't like Emmett at all." Or any of you. "I don't want to make him madder."

"Then don't tell him. Emmett won't even be with us. Come on Bella." I bit on my lip.

"When?"

She smiled showing off her perfectly white teeth. "Next Friday. We'll leave directly from school so I'll come pick you up." The end up lunch bell rang.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye Bella."

Before I went to biology I grabbed my binder from my locker. There were a few students in their seats. The teacher told me to sit in the only seat available which sent my heart into over drive. He smiled warmly at me as I sat down.

**PLZ REVIEW PPL** **XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Bella. I didn't think I'd see you so soon." He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook. He wadded it up and threw it. It hit a guy 2 tables away from him, well not hit him really. His hand shot up and caught it. He was pale with topaz eyes and messy bronze hair. "That's my brother Edward." Emmett told me.

Edward gave me a small wave. He looked kind of like he was thinking to hard and it gave him a headache. I gave a small smile before turning back to Emmett.

"He has quick reflexes." His hand had moved as a blur. I wish I could be that fast. Maybe I wouldn't fall as much.

"Uh he's quick. So you have to meet with Alice and Jasper." He changed subject.

"How'd you know I had already met Rosalie?" I didn't tell him and at least Rosalie had Edward's speed neither did she.

His eyes widened."...Uh well...I guessed. Yeah lets go with that." he mumbled.

I giggled. "OK. I'll totally ignore the fact that your lying. She's taking me shopping." Fear registered on his face.

"Oh no. Another one."

"Another what?"

"A...A shop-a-haulic. Oh God." He covered his face and pretended to cry. I laughed at him. He was so weird.

"I hate shopping. I'm only going because I need cloths." I explained. He stopped the acting. He opened his mouth to say something but the bell cut him off. I smiled as he pouted. He was so freaking hot it was ridiculous. Emmett watched me most of the period which was so strange. Once there were only a few minutes left I decided to ask why. I tore a sheet of paper from my notebook.

**WHAT?-**Bella

WHAT??-Em

**You're staring.**

_So_

**Why**

_Why what_

He bit his lip to keep from smiling. He wasn't stupid. He was trying to irritate me.

**Why are you staring**

_Oh_

I rolled my eyes.

**Are you going to answer?**

_Answer what?_

He covered his mouth when I glared.

_Ok ok. calm down. I can't help it. It's hard to direct my attention elsewhere when something so beautiful is right next to me._

I covered my face to hide my extreme blush. He muffled his laughter again. When he was done he removed my hands from my face. He held one while he wrote.

_Can I ask you something now?_

**I think you did.**

He gave me a look. I smiled and nodded.

**Why did you move here?**

I stiffened. He must have noticed because he tilted his head to the side. was my only option.

**Got tired of Phoenix. It's too hot.**

The bell rang for class to be over. I rushed out before Emmett could talk to me. I had gym now. When I got there the teacher had me sit on the bleachers. I chose the very top so I could observe everyone. The fairy and the silent Cullen came up to me.

"Hi Bella. I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She sounded as if she was forcing her mood. Jasper was like the others only with blond hair mainly over his right eye.

"Hi." I said cheerfully. I think I was getting it now. Alice was with Jasper. Rosalie was with Edward. Their parents allow it because they weren't related. It was obvious the way Jasper had his arms around Alice.

"Rose told me about the trip next week. It'll be super mega awesome. I can't wait." She gushed.

"You're the perfect example of the energizer bunny on crack." She was bouncing so fast it was hard to focus on her.

Jasper chuckled as he walked down the bleachers. "No wonder Emmett likes you." I exploded on the inside. He liked me. Holy shit! I thought he was just being actually liked me.

Alice rolled her eyes and followed Jasper. "Bye Bella." I didn't come back from my shock quick enough to answer. I sighed. I wish I could be happier. I mean, all I could think about was how Nicki betrayed me. Why did it feel so bad to like someone else? We weren't together any more but...I still kind of love him.

"You ok Bella?" Emmett's voice broke me from my sat next to my feet.

"Um...yeah." I wasn't very convincing which wasn't too shocking; I never was a good liar.

"Was it something I did?" he asked quietly. I shook my head, again not very convincing. It was something he did but it wasn't his fault I liked him. "Did someone else do something?" he asked his voice go edgier. I didn't answer. "Bella..."The bell rang. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Tell me if you ever want to talk." He left to join the rest of the class.

**Reviews would be awesome. Tell me if you like it or think it sucked! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Lily, Nicki, and Ariel. X_X**

"Spit it out Jake." I said impatiently. Jake and I were sitting on the beach. He had been preparing to tell me everything for the last 20 minutes now. The sky was getting darker, threatening rain.

"Alright. Those stories Sam use to tell us to scare us as kids...Those are _all _true" Jake said with a straight face.

"...?" Oh. The whole Quileutene tribe were supposedly descendants of wolves. They were werewolves or something. They're one enemy were the cold ones; vampires. I never believed in them but now...It did make since. All of them were perfectly beautiful with there pale faces and topaz eyes. Under those eyes were dark shadows like they never sleep. Their skin was like ice. They sometimes talked differently. Their names are like what grandparents had. No one talks to them. The instant appeal I had to them. Why Jacob didn't want me near them. It made since with him and the La Push guys too. Warm skin. Growth spirit. Appetite. Temper. Secretive. I understood completely now. So why wasn't I scared...?

"Oh...Um, okay." I said slowly. I felt stupid that I didn't figure it out quicker on my own.

"What! That's it! They kill!"

"As much as that bothers me, we do the same thing."

"No we don't. It's different." he argued with me. I bet stubbornness is a werewolf quality.

"You're can just snap their necks and the animals wont feel a thing. When humans kills animals they suffer."

"You are amazing!" He tossed his arms in the air.

I smirked. "I know but lets not get off topic. Besides mortal enemies is there another reason why you don't like them?" Jacob had always had a crush on me. He was seriously angry when I first started dating Nicki. He was so jealous he had stopped talking to me.

"That's reason enough. Stay away from them." he said angrily.

"I don't think I can do that. I like them."

He grunted. "You mean you like Emmett."

"They're cool."

"Cool! You just met them..." I cut him off.

"Yeah and so far they have done nothing to piss me off, unlike you, you stupid wolf." I hissed as I walked away. He sighed but didn't bother stopping me.

**XxX**

On some level, I knew I was still dreaming. It didn't stop the fear.

We were in the woods somewhere. It was dark and slowly getting was angry at me for picking a vampire over him. He couldn't control himself. He leaped at me and exploded into a very large, very scary, russet colored wolf. Emmett knocked him down in mid air. He clawed at Jacob. Jacob pushed him off and ran away with his tail tucked between his legs. Emmett slowly turned to me. I couldn't help but to gasp. His eyes were red not was slowly walking to me.

"I'm sorry." he said in a strained voice. "I'm hungry" He growled.

I turned on my heel and ran the fastest I ever had. The trees were moving closer together scraping me. I could smell the blood. Emmett caught me and pushed me to the stared down at me. "So sorry." Then he attacked.

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. I was so terrified. My whole body was shaking. "BEEP! BEEP!"

"AGH!" I screamed sharply. My voice cracked so it wasn't so loud. I slammed my hand on my alarm clock silencing it's shrill screech. I got off my bed slowly and went to my underwear drawer. I picked out a black matching set as I still shook. I ran to the bathroom where I stripped quickly. I got in the hot water and tried to calm myself.

I never thought I'd ever fear Jake. I mean really he was always so fun and sweet. He never gave me a reason to. He was my best friend. I would not start freaking out around him. Nothing had changed because he was a werewolf. Nothing.

Emmett on the other hand was a different story. He didn't seem to want to hurt me. I didn't actually know him though. He and his family seemed cool but I only met him yesterday. No there were no buts. I wouldn't just blow him off over some stupid nightmare. At the moment I had no reason to fear them...Besides the obvious anyway.

After the necessary cleaning I got out, dressed, and started on my hair. Once it was dry I put it in a high ponytail with my long bangs falling in my face. I touched my nails up with my favorite 2 nail polishes; red and black. I must have spilled it because there were small red drops on the counter. Oh well. I started putting on black eyeliner. When I finished I noticed more red right where my hand was. I turned my palms over and gasped. While I was asleep my nails dug into my palms, pretty deep. I found two big band aids from the cabinet and slapped them on. It was too noticeable. Damn my nightmares.

Once I was in my bedroom I ran straight to my closet. I pulled on black fingerless gloves. They hid the band aids and were awesome. I pulled on a red tank that said EVIL and had a skull underneath, a plaid skirt, and my knee high converse. I grabbed my key and headed to the kitchen. I scarfed down the breakfast Ariel left for me then hurried of to school.

I dropped my keys when I shut my car door. Before I could grab them a white blur swiped them up. I looked up to see Emmett leaning against my truck. My heartbeat quickened. "H-Hi Emmett." I stammered. I was trying not to be scared but it was so hard. He hung his head and looked at me through his eyelashes.

"The dog told you?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "And you're scared." I shook my head. I couldn't find my voice. "Tell that to your heart. I can hear it pounding." He gave me a sad smile. "It's okay. I guess I'd be afraid of me too."

"No it's...It's not like that. Jake freaked me out when he told me. It gave me nightmares." I bit my lip.

"Well I like that you're dreaming about me but I wish you were enjoying it." He smiled. I could tell it was forced.

I sighed. "I'm just freaked me out."

"You wanna tell me about it?" The bell rang. We needed to get to class. "Later" I promised. I held out my hand. He dropped my keys then put his finger on my palm. "What happened?" I put my hand down quickly.

"We're going to be late." I didn't want him to think I was crazy. I wasn't that destructive when I slept...Anymore. I used to when I was younger.

Emmett sighed and placed a hand on the small of my back. People stared as he walked me to class. That self conscience feeling came back. I crossed my arms over my torso. When we stopped by my classroom he stood in front of me. "It really bothers you doesn't it?" I pulled my eyes to his. He was staring at me caringly. I dropped my eyes to the floor and shrugged. "I have no clue what you're talking about." I lied.

Emmett's icy hand lifted my chin so I was looking at him. I started biting my lip. "Why don't you like anyone to look at you?" I shrugged. He sighed. "I'm going to be late. I will see you later beautiful." My face heated up. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Wow Bella." Mike said as I entered the room. "You got really close to that Emmett guy." He seemed jealous. He was gay. Well bi; I saw him flirting with Angela Weber before.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked aggravated. He was staring really hard at my body. I suddenly wished I wasn't in this tight top or this short skirt. I probably looked repulsing.

"So, most people can't get the Cullen's to look at them let alone talk to them. Some people are jealous."

"No offense but I really, really don't care." I went to sit next to Jacob. I couldn't contain the fear rising. I took a deep breath and started doodling in my notebook. This was going to be a long day.

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

The days past slowly and uneventfully. Tomorrow I would be shopping with vampires. It sounded odd but not scary. Four classes, one being mine, were cut short. They needed more subs. It was raining lightly. The sky was a pale grey. I was walking slowly. People who were trying to avoid getting wet were dodging me. I stopped when a cold hand touched my arm. "Hi." I said to Emmett.

"Hi , is that dream still disturbing you?" he asked quietly. He looked kind of anxious. "No. I'm over it." My dreams weren't that bad, just cryptic.

"Oh. . . Did I do something to upset you then?"

"No?" I knew why he thought that. I was being irrational.

"You've been avoiding me." He tried to cover the hurt but I still heard it. I dropped my eyes to the wet concrete. I was about to object when my cell started ringing. I had forgot to cut it off when I checked my messages. I shut it off without looking at the ID. I knew it was Nicki. He had been calling me since last Monday. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't want to talk to them." I sighed. I didn't say him because that would bring up questions. "Does that have anything to do with you leaving Phoenix?" My eyes widened. "You're a bad liar." he explained. He had known I moved here for a reason other than heat which meant he would want to know the reason. Great.

"Kinda." I said answering his question.

"Why don't you come over after school? We can finally talk." he suggested. I knew that was a bad idea but I couldn't say no when I looked into his eyes. "Uh... Alright I guess. Oh and the avoiding thing wasn't..."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're not angry with me it's ok." He grabbed my hand and kissed each of my knuckles causing my heart to speed up. He leaned in to whisper into my ear. "I'm glad to hear I still have that affect on you." Dammit. My face heated up. He laughed as he leaned back.

"What happened to your hands?" He was looking at my palms. I had took the band - aids off. "You said we'd talk at your house.

"Belllllaaaaa! I'm not a patient person." he complained. He was so cute.

"I've noticed. Not my fault." I started walking again. Emmett walked up behind me and growled in my ear. . . or purred. I wasn't really sure. It was incredibly sexy though. I laughed at myself for thinking that. I threw my arm back and pushed his chest.

"People are staring. Cut it out." I glanced around and saw Jessica and Lauren. Lauren said something to Jessica as she pointed at us. They both laughed. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I like it when people stare." He purred in my ear again. Mike and Eric glared my way. "Look Bella. They're jealous." he laughed.

"I don't see why?" I really was liking Emmett holding which was why I wanted him to stop. I didn't want to find out he was like Nicki. That would hurt too much. I was done with hurting all the time. Though Nicki always apologized for it…

"I swear Bell! You can be so oblivious." His voice was full of amazement. "They want to touch you like this with you actually enjoying it." he explained. We came to a stop in front of the gym.

"How do you know I like it?"

"You're heart sounds like it's gonna beat out of your chest." Damn.

I sighed. "They have no reason to be jealous."

Emmett growled. "You are so frustrating. We need to work on your self esteem issues."

I sighed again. "What-ev-er. You're going to make us late for gym. Let go." I lied. We still had five minutes left. I tried to remove his arms but he didn't budge. "Does this bother you?" he sounded unsure.

"No."

"Good." He turned and leaned on the building with me still in his arms. He purred. That was quickly becoming my favorite sound. "You know you smell really good." He started sniffing my neck.

I blushed. He was so weird. "Have you considered not drinking animals?"

He stiffened a little. "Constantly." he said truthfully.

"Is this hard for you?"

"You're safe." That wasn't what I had asked but accepted it. We soon walked into the gym as more students walked in. I wanted it to be over as soon as it started.

**xXx**

I set the alarm on my truck and let him guide me in. I had seen the house a few times but it still amazed me. "Where's Edward?" I asked. He was right behind us.

"They went to get something to eat." I grimaced. Emmett made hunting seem like going to Burger King.

"Hi Esme." I greeted quickly as Emmett pulled me toward the stairs.

"Hello dear." she greeted in her motherly tone.

"Emmett slow down!" I told him after the first flight. I had to run to keep up with him. He sighed and went at a normal speed. "Thank you. Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because," he exclaimed. "I want you to see my room. It's totally awesome." I laughed at him. He was such a 5 year old. Every time I came over I only saw Rosalie's room because I was with her. She wasn't as vein as people thought. Her sister Alice was a little annoying. I think she was pretending to like me. I didn't really care though.

Emmett gave up being slow. I let out a startled scream as Emmett tossed me over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs to a door that had an Atreyu poster on it. He opened it and walked in at human velocity. He kicked the door shut and walked over to his bed where he dropped me. He had dark blue walls and black carpet. His window opened up to a patio. There was a clear view of the river. He had rock, wrestling, and football posters had a plasma TV on a cabinet containing video was a large glass case in the corner. It had 4 different WWE shirts, 5 football jerseys, 2 signed baseballs, and 4 hockey jerseys. On the sides of his bed were 2 to floor, filled with DVD's. There were 2 doors near the patio; closet and had a computer screen on the wall with the keyboard on a desk next to a laptop.

"Awesome." I breathed.

"I'm guessing you like it." He sat down next to me.

"It's pretty amazing." He laid back and put his hands behind his head.

"Time to talk Bella." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I rolled so I was on my stomach.

"Talk about what?" I was a little anxious. I really didn't want to cry in front of him. "Why'd you move here?"

Keep it simple. "My mom remarried to a guy named Phil. He...He hit me a lot and I decided I didn't want to deal with it anymore. That's pretty much it." Emmett's hand went up to my face. He traced my jaw before turning it so I was looking at him.

"I'm no genius but I'm not stupid. Please don't hold back."

I sighed but nodded. "Phil lived with us for about a year. At random times for no reason he'd hit me. He touched me at night. When they were engaged it got worse... He raped me... a lot... I tried telling my mother but she wouldn't listen. She just wanted to get married." I had to look away from him. I hated to think about how that bastard touched me.

"Did you go to the cops?" He wiped away the single tear on my cheek.

"No. I didn't think it would do anything, but make it worse." My voice shook. Emmett pulled me over my torso. I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed calming circles on my back. We were silent as he held me. My cell started vibrating in my pocket but I didn't make a move to answer it.

"Why do you ignore it?"

"It's my boyfriend."

Emmett went stiff under me. "You have a boyfriend?" Sadness clouded his voice.

I said quickly, "Ex boyfriend. He uh doesn't like not knowing where I'm at."

"What do you mean?"

**FLASHBACK**

I laughed at Kyle's joke. Kyle had been my best friend since the womb. He was also my next door were walking home from school. I hadn't hung out with him too much since I started dating.

Nicki pulled up next to us and got out of the car. He looked livid. Kyle squeezed the hand he was holding. I glanced up and realized he was scared of Nicki. I put on a smile. "Hey Nicki." He ignored my greeting.

"Who the hell is he!?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer. He grabbed Kyle by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

"NICKI! STOP IT PLEASE! STOP!" He repeatedly punched Kyle everywhere he could reach. He got off him when he stopped moving. Nicki slapped me hard across the face making me fall to the ground. My boyfriend smacked me! I didn't know if it hurt more mentally or physically. I started crying. "Stupid ugly bitch." he sneered. He got in his car and sped away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Thank you to all the people who review me. Plz keep em coming. THANK YOU! X_X


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own twilight just Nicki,Lily,Ariel, & Kyle.**

"Kyle ended up in a coma for 3 weeks. He moved to Utah when he was released. Kyle's brother works in the police department so he didn't get in trouble." I sniffed. I hadn't seen Kyle since. I really missed him. "What makes it worse... Kyle was gay. Nicki beat him up for no reason but even if he was straight he wouldn't do that." I sighed.

"When did that happen?" He started playing with a strand of my hair. "Uh, last year."

"And he's still bothering you." he said angrily. "We only broke up after I left." I explained. I guess I didn't make it clear. "You stayed with him even after he hit you!" I felt a growl vibrate in his chest. "Yes stupidly. We'd still be together if I didn't catch him with his ex." I said matter of factly. I waited for the growl to die down before I spoke. "What else did you want to know?" He was silent for awhile."Did...how did he talk to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked honestly confused. "Did he complement you?" He ran his hand through my hair. Nicki wasn't the complementing type. "Not...really."

"Please explain." he breathed. "...Well he usually told me how ugly I was or how lucky I was he would put up with me because no other man would.He was better than Phil. Phil made fun of me constantly for being stupid, fat, ugly..." I trailed of. Emmett's growl filled my ears. "You don't belief that do you?" I didn't respond. "Bella those are lies." he whispered in my ear."You are gorgeous and no where stupid. Bella you're too skinny. I can almost see you're ribs." I flinched away from me. "That's probably why he made me dress like this." I whispered. "What do you mean?"

"He threw all my normal clothes away. He would make me dress this way and tell me that he wanted everyone to suffer the way he did when he had to look at me." Tears stung my eyes. Emmett kissed the top of my head making my heart jump. "You are perfect Bella."he said in a forced calm voice. I took a deep breath."Next subject."

"Ok. What was the dream about?Or was the dream real?Did you make it up? Are you afraid of me?" He went through the questions so fast I had to struggle to catch it all. I giggled. "Emmett." I raised my head. "Do you think I'd be this close to you if I were afraid?"

"I don't know maybe. There's only one way to find out." He smirked."And what w..." Emmett's lips crashed into mine.

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know it's like super short I was in a rush but I really wanted to add 2 chapters today. I told myself I would finish this one before I added another story so I'm pushing this one forward. So...Like always plz review & take a look at my other story. It's an Emmett X Bella one too. Well...it will be. **


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett smiled as he pulled away. "Okay. I'm positive you are not afraid." I rolled my eyes then let out a small gasp. Emmett flipped us so he was hovering over me. "Sorry but I'd rather be on top."

I giggled.

He rested his head on my chest. "Now tell me about it," he demanded. I sighed but told him every detail I remembered. He looked at with a small pout on his face. "I would never do that no matter how thirsty I was." He was so freaking cute.

"I know Em it was a stupid dream." Okay I left out the part that there was more than one but that wasn't important."So are we done with me? Can we move on to you?"

"No we're not through with you but we can come back."

I smiled and jumped right into it. "When were you...reborn?"

"1944.I was out hunting with my brother and a bear attacked us. It killed him quickly and just kind of played with me. Rosalie found me and brought me back to Carlisle. He changed me."

"Why did Rosalie have Carlisle do that?" I mean it was nice but they had to see humans suffering (more or less) everyday. Why did she pick Emmett to save?

"Uh well..."He seemed reluctant to answer."We kind of... We got married 2 years after my change."

OH. MY. GOD! He was with Rosalie. The most beautiful person in the universe. How could I compete with that? Hell who was I kidding? She could be normal and I'd still fail in comparison. I fought to keep the tears from falling. Emmett raised his head. I fixed my gaze on the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice enough to talk.

He sighed in frustration."The family is here. Let's go to the patio." He picked me up and carried me through the open door. He slid it shut with his foot. He sat on a chair with me still on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella?" he whispered lightly in my ear.

"Hm?" That was all I got out.

"What did I do wrong?" I shook my head."Bella talk to me."

"There's nothing to say." My voice cracked at the end. He was so perfect. He belonged to be with someone perfect. I didn't deserve him.

I noticed it was getting dark. "What time is it?" I asked quickly.

"Uh...?" I cut him off.

"I told Charlie I wouldn't be out late." I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me.

"Is this over Rosalie? If it is she's with Edward now and even if she wasn't we'd be through," he assured me.

I shook my head. "Why... Why would you want to be with me? You could be with a vampire that would..."

Emmett cut me off."I don't want a vampire. I want you." He bent down and kissed me passionately. It made my heart swell. I tangled my hands in his hair and he tightened his arms around my waist. His tongue traced my lip. I opened my mouth allowing him arms were starting to hold to tight.

I pulled away."Em..." I stopped dead.

His eyes went from the sparkling topaz to pitch black. My breath caught in my throat and I was sure my heart stopped. I had never been so frightened in my life. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Emmett moved closer to put his forehead on mine. I noticed he stopped breathing. Slowly his eyes went back to normal.

"I'm so sorry Bella." he whispered so low I barely heard."I didn't ... You just smell so... I couldn't...I'm so..." I wanted to scream as loud as I could until my voice gave out. I knew I shouldn't be so scared. Emmett wouldn't hurt me, would he?

I realized Emmett's arms were still around my waist. "O-ow. You're hurting me. Let go."

His arms immediately dropped. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to...It was...I'm sorry...Don't hate me..." he said quickly.

My fear slowly dissolved as I hugged him close."I don't. It's ok." I gave him a kiss but pulled away before either of us could deepen it. He looked a little hurt but covered it.

"You didn't finish your questioning," he told me.

"Um...How old are you?" I asked the first that came to mind.

"23."

"Why do you go to high school?" I rubbed where Emmett grabbed me. It really hurt. There would definitely be a bruise forming there.

"The younger we are the longer we can stay in one place."

I nodded then it hit me. He still wasn't breathing. "How long can you go without breathing?" He shrugged. "Forever I think. I could live underwater," he joked.

I smirked."Yeah you could drink from dolphins." Ew. Gross thought. "Does this bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" He still wasn't breathing even when he talked.

"Being this close to me, is it hard?"

"Yeah but I can handle it." He sounded like he was convincing himself.

"Alright Em." I glanced at his wristwatch; 8:15 Damn time went fast. "I gotta get home." He held my hand as we went downstairs. He seemed content with going my speed. Jasper and Edward were the only ones in the living room. They were playing guitar hero. "Bye guys." I said.

"Bye Bella," they replied in unison. I pulled my keys from my pocket and unlocked my car. It was probably foolish to do it in the first place. The Cullen's would know if anyone was on the property that shouldn't be. I started the engine and turned to Emmett. He was staring at my exposed stomach.

I gasped.

There were large purplish bruises forming. "I'm so sorry Bella."Emmett whispered.

"I know it's ok." He slowly leaned down and kissed me. After a minute I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He seemed in full control. He forced my mouth open and slid his tongue in. I clamped my hands together behind his neck so I wouldn't make any unnecessary movements. I didn't want to push him too far. He didn't like that. He quickly but carefully pushed my body against his.

"Bella," Alice said in an annoyed tone. I was going to break apart but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella," Rose called.

"Go away," Emmett said still kissing me.

"Don't worry Alice. She'll need air sooner or later." Fuck. I forgot about breathing. Obviously Em did too because he let me pull away.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want something?"I asked sarcastically. I climbed in my seat and looked at the two. "We just wanted to remind you to pack clothes." Rose said. UGH! They couldn't have waited for us to finish.

"She needs clothes to buy clothes?" Emmett asked clearly confused.

"We'll be in a hotel for the weekend. She'll need something to where," she said slowly." God why is he so stupid?" she asked Rosalie as they went into the house. Emmett sighed, or growled. He probably got tiered of her picking on him.

He leaned forward and hugged me."See you tomorrow."

I kissed him one last time. "Bye

**XxX**

"Isabella." Charlie said once I got in. I was glad I had a jacket in the car. I had put it on before I came in.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked innocently.

"It's 9:00 on a school night young lady."

I shrugged. "That was my curfew with Renee. I was at the Cullen's."

Shock registered on his face. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I nodded. "What were you doing there?" Making out with my boyfriend er ... whatever Emmett was to me.

"Hanging out with Rose. She and Alice want me to spend the weekend at there house since the guys are going camping that cool?" I would've old the truth but he would say no for sure.

He sighed."Sure kid." He turned back to watching stopped me as I was headed upstairs.

"Here.'' She handed me a plate that consisted of French fries, hot dogs, and a brownie.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem." I carefully walked upstairs. I hadn't been clumsy for awhile. It would suck if I suddenly started to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**XXEMMETTXX**

I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I missed Bella... A lot. I couldn't believe I ... I almost killed her earlier. I would've died with her...Somehow. I had never felt this way about a girl before. i had many girlfriends before but I never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Rosalie. I loved Bella. Yeah we only knew each other for about 11 days but I was in love with her. Who wouldn't be. She was smart, gorgeous, brave, caring, sweet, sensitive, tough, funny,...

We couldn't be together though. It was just too dangerous to be around her. When we were together earlier, I was so close to biting her. Her blood smelled so amazing. All I needed was to bite and I'd have a taste. She was just a weak human anyway...

That was the problem. She wasn't just a human to me any more. i don't think she ever was. I wouldn't let my blood lust get the best of me. I wouldn't harm her ever. I would die before I, or anyone else, ever hurt her. I loved her with all my unbeating heart. I have to see her. I jumped out my window and went full speed to her house. She was most likely sleep considering it was around mid-night. I came to a stop outside her window. The horrible smell of werewolf was in the air. It was getting stronger.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob Black growled. He stood 5 feet away from me. I stopped breathing so I wouldn't smell his vile odor.

"I came to see my girlfriend, you." He growled again when i said girlfriend. Someone was jealous.

"I wanted to check on her. Make sure you hadn't tried to kill her yet."

Okay! That pissed me off. "Well mutt I can take care of _my_ woman. She has me so there is no reason for you to be stalking her you pathetic excuse of a werewolf." I hissed.

"Who the hell are you calling pathetic you stupid, worthless leach."

"Who are you you calling stupid. I'll kick your ass." I flexed my muscles

"I'd love to see you try."

**XXBELLAXX**

I woke up to loud growls erupting. I stumbled to the window and saw Emmett and Jacob arguing. Of course they had to pick now to do it. UGH! I carefully climbed out my window and slid down my tree. "Why the hell did you guys come all the way over here at fucking midnight yelling! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get to sleep earlier!" I screamed at them. Emmett appeared by my side making me jump. He steadied me with a smile. "I came over to see you but the dog got in my face and started fighting with me."

"You are _not_ going to believe _it_ are you?" Jacob asked angrily. I looked over to him. I could hardly see him but I could make out his vibration. **(Jacob could see Bella clearly but was too angry to pay attention to her bruises. Just to clear that up.)** He better not morf into a wolf. I just got Emmett I'd like to keep him.

"Truthfully Jake i really don't care. I just want the both of you to shut the fuck up so I can get some fucking sleep." I said trying to hold my anger down. It didn't work to good.

"Wow. I see you're a morning person." Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up Em. Jake I'll see you tomorrow." I headed toward my tree. Emmett scooped me up and jumped into my room. If I wasn't exhausted I would have thought that was cool. I heard Jake growl before Emmett shut the window. He layed me on my back on my bed. He got in between my legs on his knees and stared down at me. "You're hot."

My cheeks heated up. "You're crazy." I was in a black sports bra and black boxers with white skulls.",and don't try to distract me. Why are you here? Why did you have to fight with Jake?"

Emmett smiled. "You're cranky."

I glared at him. It was going on 1 am of course I was cranky."Why. Are. You. Here?"

"I wanted to see you. i missed you." he said quietly. He grabbed my hand and put his attention on it. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Oh." I felt bad for bicthing at him now.

"I-I'll leave." he said sadly.

"No. Stay." He nodded but didn't look at me. He replaced my hand and slid his fingertips above my boxer's waistband. I could see pure pain in his face as he stared at my bruises. i had to distract him from that. "I missed you too." I paused to yawn. "Em it doesn't even hurt." Anymore. His cold hand made it feel better.

"But it did Bella. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I swear I will never do it again."

"Emmett." I pulled him down on me. He placed his head on my chest. I think he was listening to my heartbeat. "Stop freaking out over it. I'm fine." I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

"Fine! I don't want to hurt you and I almost broke you!" Oh I really hope Charlie wont wake up.

"Calm down Em. You didn't break me."

"I'm sorry. I just really care about you and I don't want any harm to some to you. Especially from me."

Once again, I wasn't expecting him to say something so sweet. "Oh... I care about you too. I know you wont."

He looked at me with a sad face and kissed me slowly. I was breathless by time he pulled away. He lied his head back over my heart. "This is my favorite sound in the world." I raked my nails on his back. He purred. "And that's mine." I said with a tiered smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked in the mirror. I thought I looked okay. I had black eyeliner and mascara on though only one eye was visible because of the way my hair was styled. I had on a black spaghetti strapped dress. It fit perfectly because it was an extra small. It only came mid thigh so I wore black skinny jeans underneath with black chucks. Ya, I looked alright. I grabbed my weekend bag and my book bag then headed downstairs. Ariel was still here. "Hey. Did you have today off?" I asked as she handed me a plate. I dumped syrup all over the three pancakes and omelet and started eating.

"No I was waiting for you. Charlie doesn't know but he will if you don't be more quiet. I don't have a problem with you doing it. I use to do it all the time but if Charlie finds a boy in your room... He'll put that gun to good use." That would be bad. Charlie would probably have a heart attack when he realised it didn't even leave a mark. I would love to avoid that.

"I didn't mean to be loud. He came over on his own. We didn't do anything." I said quickly.

She smirked. "Yeah. Don't get pregnant." She headed toward the door. "Just curious, which Cullen?"

"How did you know it was a Cullen?"

"Just guessed."

"Emmett." I smiled just thinking of him.

"Isn't he the cute muscular one?"

I laughed at her description and nodded. She was kind of like Renee when it came to certain things. It was hard to think she was almost Charlie's age.

"Nice choice. I gotta go. Oh by the way. Your mother called." Oh. I forgot about Renee. She was probably just calling to tell charlie I ran but he was always at work so hopefully he wouldn't get the message.

Once I finished my breakfast I went upstairs to brush my teeth. I decided to wait for Rosalie outside. I grabbed my bags and headed out the door. A red Jeep was already there. Emmett came to take my bags, put them in the car and return to me in 3 seconds. I smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hey." He leaned down swiftly to kiss me. I gasped from the speed. I wasn't expecting that. He used it at his advantage to deepen the kiss. Emmett gently pulled my hips to his body. I ran my hands all over his chest. After a few minutes I pulled away breathless.

"We...Are going to...be late."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." he said in a tone that clearly showed he didn't want to stop. I rolled my eyes and pulled him to the Jeep. If we continued we'd never make it on time.

**XxX**

Everyone stared at us as we walked to the parking lot. Of course they had been doing that all day. It didn't bother me as much as long as Emmett was with me. Before Emmett got the bags from his Jeep he looked down at me. "I'm gonna miss you. Do you really have to go the whole weekend?" he whined. He was being so unfair. He bent down and started sucking on my neck.

"Em." I moaned. "Don't be difficult. Y-You know..." Oh my God, what was I saying? He was totally cheating. I could hardly think straight. "Em. I'll be back Sunday night. It's not that long." He moved his lips up to my ear.

"I guess. Are you going to buy something sexy like this?" With his left hand he skimmed the low neck line, skimming my breast. With the right he ran his hand down my back to my butt and gave it a squeeze. My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't expecting him to do something like that not that I was complaining. "Something that'll make even more guys jealous." The tip of his tongue went up my ear. "Something that'll make them wish they had you." He finally moved his mouth to mine where his tongue invaded my mouth. Dang it! Why couldn't I stay here this weekend?

"Come on already!" Alice said in an annoyed voice. I heard a door shut.

"I'm. Coming."

"A little faster." Rosalie laughed.

I groaned but pulled away. I noticed my bags were already out of the Jeep. They must have took them. Emmett pulled me into a hug. "I'm missing you already babe."

I smiled. "Two more days. Bye." He sighed and released me.

"Bye."

I got into Alice's Porsche. The second the door shut she sped off."God you two take forever to say goodbye."

"Yeah and I thought you didn't like attention. You had the whole school staring at you two." Rose said smirking at mr.

I blushed. "Shut up."

We arrived quicker than normal to the Seattle mall thanks to Alice's driving. First stop, Hot Topic. It was a lot smaller than the one in Phoenix but it was better than nothing. "Ick!" Alice squeaked as we entered. I looked around. I didn't see anything that deserved an "Ick!".

"What?"

"You're going to buy those the hideous chokers because Emmett gave you a hickey." she explained as she looked around. It was clear on her face that she didn't like the store.

"They are not h...How did you know that?"

"I'm psychic."

I gaped at her. That was so cool. "Emmett didn't tell me that." I couldn't believe he didn't tell me about that.

"Yeah. Jasper's an empath and Edward's a mind reader." Rosalie explained

"Edward's a what!?" I didn't want him in my head. Half the time I didn't want to be in my head.

They laughed at my reaction. "Don't worry he cant read yours. He gave himself a headache trying." Rosalie explained. I sighed in relief. After I grabbed a few chokers I traveled over to the Tripp pants. The smallest they had was a 3, I was a 1. "Darn."

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked looking up from the Family Guy shirt.

"They're all too big." I guess I would just have to order.

"They are not too big. You are too small. You really need to eat more." Before I could object she put the Tripp pants back in my hands. "Try them on. I need to see how much weight you need to gain." She pushed me into a changing room. I did as she directed. It left a lot of space but if I had the right belt I could possibly wear them, maybe. "Here. This too." Rosalie through a cropped Slipknot shirt over the door. I put it on quickly and went out to show them. "OH MY GOD! What happened?!" Rosalie all but screamed at me. Alice came over and her eyes too focused on my waist. I looked down myself. "Crap!" I ran back into the changing room. How could i possibly forget about my bruises? And what kind of physic is Alice? She didn't even know about it. Or she just didn't care...

I dressed quickly into my normal clothes. When I left my dressing room I only saw Rosalie. She had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Come on Bella. We'll pay for that and go to some more stores."

"Um...okay." I was so confused but glad she didn't bring it up now. I had no idea what I would say to her.

**xXx**

I never minded shopping before but I loathed it now. There wasn't a store we hadn't touched on the first level. Tomorrow we had to spend the whole day on the second. This trip sucked. I was so happy we were finally at the hotel. My feet were killing me and I felt like I would explode. Every chance she got Rosalie would stuff food down my throat. My stomach hurt like hell. The elevator stopped at the top level. It opened up to a large extravagant room instead of a hallway. It was very...Wow! Before I could actually check it out Rosalie started pulling me to the bedroom. It looked like a lesser version of one of the Cullen's. It didn't have enough personality to be something designed by Esme though. Rosalie put me and a bag in the bathroom. I wonder what the hurry was. After I showered I changed into a black Pajama set. I brushed my teeth and left. Alice and Rose were sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. I got under the covers at the head and stared back at them.

"Who gave you those bruises?" Rosalie asked in a serious voice. I bit my lip. I was hoping they would wait till later to bring it up.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled.

"Yeah it does Bella. Tell us." she insisted. This was going to be bad.

"It was an accident. Emmett didn't mean to." I murmured. Anger appeared on Rosalie's face while smugness covered Alice's. I didn't see what her problem was.

"I'll kill him!" Rosalie hissed.

"No! I said it was an accident. He didn't mean to. He just had a moment of weakness."

"That wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so weak." UH! She was being so... was nice she cared about me but she had to trust me.

"That's not what I meant. You know Emmett. He wouldn't hurt me...On purpose. It was an accident. Now I am very tired. Can I please go to sleep now!" Alice rolled her eyes and left while Rose didn't move.

"Yeah Bella." She turned the light off. My eyes were closed for about ten seconds.

"Rose I can't sleep with you watching me. Maybe Em didn't tell you. I am a very unpleasant individual when I am tired. In less you want to hear me bitch I suggest you leave!"

She smirked. "Wow. You are crabby."

"Yes I am very crabby. I'm gonna get worse if I don't get some fucking sleep." I screeched. She left the room, not bothering to hide her laughter. I fell back on bed,which I had sat up on. I sighed."Thank you." I wish I had Emmett with me. I missed him. I wonder what he was doing.

**There will be some EmPOV in the next chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXEMMETTXX**

This was so unfair. Why should my sisters get my girlfriend but not me? I missed Bella like crazy. She revolved around every single thought I had. I never missed any of my past girlfriends this much. Barely at all really. It was embarrassing. I was sure she was having too much fun to even think of me once. Edward and Jasper kept making fun of me. I couldn't lie about how I was filling because Jasper would feel it and Edward would read my mind. They paid for it though. I took out all my anger and frustration out on the Volvo(Edward) and motorcycle.(Jasper)

I felt so empty inside, like a part of me was missing. I didn't like it at all. Maybe if I heard her voice I would feel better. I was dialing the number before I finished the thought. It rang 4 times before she answered. "What?" she said. Her voice was muffled by something.

I checked the clock on the wall. It was 6:47 so I probably woke her. _Good job Emmett! _"Hey Bella." I said sheepishly. What was I supposed to say now? _I just called to hear your voice? I miss you? _Would she think I was weak?

"Hey Em." Her voice was clear now but still groggy. She yawned away from the earpiece but I still heard.

"Sorry I woke you. I uh...I just was wondering what you were doing." I stammered quietly.

"Oh." I could hear the smile in her voice. Was she laughing at me? Oh man she thought I was a wimp! Why couldn't she be like everyone else and think I was stupid? Then I wouldn't care what she thought. But no that would be too easy. "I was sleeping, obviously, but it's fine. Rose was about to wake me anyway. I miss you."

A large smile spread across my face. "You have been all I can think about since you left. Can you come back early? Please?" I was trying not to beg but it was hard.

"I can't. You know they wouldn't allow that. I'll be back soon Em." she said softly. I loved it when she called me that.

"Bella get your skinny butt in that bathroom." I heard Rosalie yell at her. Bella sighed. "Sorry Em. I gotta go."

I pouted. The empty feeling was spreading. "Alright. I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye Em." The line went dead. I growled. I totally hated having sisters right now. Maybe video games would help. I highly doubted that because I wasn't in the mood for once but, it was worth the shot. I went downstairs to the living room. I could hear Esme in the garden and Carlisle upstairs in his study. Jasper was reading a Civil War book on the couch. I really didn't understand why he needed to read about it when he was _in_ it but whatever. Jasper was weird like that. Edward was at his piano playing some song he wrote for Rosalie. I went to the cabinet and pulled out my X-Box.

"Come on Emmett." Edward turned me and pulled me to the door.

"_Where are we going?" _I asked in my mind.

"Hunting." he said simply.

I shook my head and stopped walking. "I can't hunt when I'm thinking about Bella." Jasper came up behind me and they both started pushing me.

"Well you are just going to have to try. If we have to we will force it down your throat. She wont always be with you and when she's not you are NOT going to be this depressed." He growled. Wow he was irritable today. My hunger and misery was definitely getting to him. I was weak from the lack of blood in my system. I couldn't out power both of them. I probably couldn't out power one.

"Mom, make them stop." I wined once we were outside.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Your brothers are right. If you go hunt it will be sooner to you see her. All three of you will benefit from you not thinking of her. Go hunt." she told me. Darn. It wasn't like I could say no to her. She was right though. It would make time go faster. I caved and let Jasper and Edward drag me to the forest.

**XXBELLAXX**

Yes, it was finally Sunday night. We were heading back to the Cullen manner. We were officially done shopping and thanks to Rosalie I came back with the money I left with. She didn't let me spend any money but that wasn't the worse part. The worse was the expensive items she bought. I mean really! Who needed _5_ Manolo Blahnik _and 6 _Jimmy Choes. They were nice but ridiculously pricey. We went to some fancy store in Seattle with a name I couldn't pronounce for them. But this shopping trip wasn't all that bad. Rose bought me a tat for my right bicep. It was a skull with **ISABELLA **written underneath. I loved it. I even got the clothes Em wanted. Many low cut shirts, short skirts, skin tight dresses, and lots of Victoria Secret. The last one was Rosalie's idea. I hoped Emmett would like it. I wasn't sure about most of it but she talked me into it.

When we pulled into the driveway, Rose and Alice shot into the house. I followed at my much slower human pace. Rosalie was kissing Edward and Alice Jasper. Emmett raced toward me and pulled me into a tight, careful, hug.

"Emmett you are so dead later." Rosalie said before they all went upstairs.

"What'd I do?" he asked me. He was so cute when he was confused.

"Don't worry bout it." I reached up and kissed him. He pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He turned and started running. We landed on the bed the same time the door shut. He didn't break the kiss once. I sighed contently, no happily. I loved the way he made me feel. Love? Did I love Emmett? Was it possible? We didn't even have our first date yet!

Emmett pulled away and rolled so I was on top. "I've missed you. You were gone far too long."

"I missed you too. What did you do while I was gone." He grimaced. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me." I kissed his jaw.

"No. No it's not that." He shifted uncomfortable under me. "Apparently I wasn't the only one that thought you guys were gone too long," he muttered.

It took me a moment to understand. I gasped. "You can hear them?" I didn't think their hearing was that good that they could hear...All of that.

Emmett nodded."They're being extra loud because they know we can't."

I stiffened. The one and only relationship I had was revolved around sex. I couldn't not have sex with him. That just wouldn't work. "Why?" I rolled off him onto my side.

"Because I could hurt you. One mistake and I could even..." He traced my jaw with his fingertips.

"Well that's simple. We'll be careful and go slow. Easy enough.''

Em shook his head. He looked embarrassed. "I can't. I could still hurt you."

I arched my back some, opening my jacket. I only had on a small tube top Rosalie told me to wear. His eyes glazed over as he stared at me. "Can't we try?" I said in a tone that made him attack my lips. I smiled in victory. He was way too easy.

"You better...Tell me if...I...Hurt you." he said as he hovered over me.

"I will." I said on his lips.

**XxX**

Emmett rested his head over my erratic heart. Emmett made me feel so special. I loved being with him. Damn. There goes that L word again. Did I love Emmett? Technically we have been together for 4 days. We already slept together. Did I love him? "That was amazing." Emmett purred. He did that a lot tonight.

"Yeah it was." I smiled. I was totally in love with Emmett Cullen.

X_X. Love it? Hate? Tell me. I wanna know.


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS WILL BE SHORT BUT I'LL HAVE MORE UP TOMORROW.**

Now I could finally get dressed. The moment I got out of the shower Rosalie was pulling me to her bedroom. I barely got the towel around my body. She gave me a small make over. She gave me small twisties in the front and teased in the back. She did my make up which was basically the same what I did but it looked better. She gave me an outfit to wear and sent me back to Emmett's room. When I got there he wouldn't stop trying to take my towel off. I had to lock him out of his own room. He could have broken the door but he didn't want to upset Esme. I dressed in a black cropped sleeveless Atreyu shirt, black Tripp capris, and black Chucks along with a choker. I was officially ready to go. I opened the door and Emmett charged at crashed upon his bed though I didn't feel the impact thanks to Emmett's steel grasp."That wasn't very nice Isabella." He growled. I just laughed.

"We're going to be late. Get off."When he shook his head, I flipped us so I was on top.

"Wow. You look better from this angle." He said with a wide smile. I jumped off of him as my face heated up. I headed out the door. "This angle too." he said as we walked behind me down the stairs.

"Shut up." I said with a red face. He laughed. Once we were in his car, he surprised me.

"When can I meet your father and his girlfriend?" He removed a hand from the wheel to hold my hand.

"Hmm...How bout when hell freezes over? Or when pigs fly? Or when Rose and Alice hate shopping? Or when your heart beats? Or when?..." I ranted until he cut me off.

He laughed. "Come on Bella. I was serious."

"So was I." I clarified.

"What, you don't want me to meet them?" he asked half jokingly.

"Well..." I looked over to see his face fall. "They already know who you are."

"Bella why don't you want me to meet them.? I wont fuck anything up. I swear!" he exclaimed.

I sighed and squeezed his hand. "I know Em. I just don't..." How was I supposed to tell him what Nicki did? I was disgusted just by thinking of it. My mother didn't want me to date Nicki at first. He thought I had told her to say no and smacked me right in front of them. Phil quickly approved. Renee did too. She was terrified of Nicki.

"What? Am I not good enough?" he whispered so low I barely heard. Hurt was all over his face.

"No of course you are. I... I had a bad experience the first time with Renee and Phil. It has absolutely nothing to do with you Em."

He shifted in his seat. "Are you sure?" I nodded. Emmett's personalities were becoming more apparent to me. There was the Emmet that was carefree and joked all the time. Then there was Em who was incredibly sweet, funny, caring, considerate, and loving that was only meant for me. I loved that Emmett the most.

He brought my hand up to his lips. I smiled and got out of the car now that we were parked in the schools parking lot. He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Did I happen to tell you how hot you look today?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Yeah, maybe 5 minutes ago." I smiled.

"Oh well now you won't forget. You know I really like that tattoo. It's awesome." He moved his lips to mine. "I might. Get. One. Too." he said as he kissed me. "On the. Bottom. _Emmett. _On the. Top. _Isabella._" I gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen it. My eyes fell shut. I pulled back reluctantly a little after the first bell rang.

"You were...Uh joking right?" I said breathlessly.

"No I think it would be cool."

I smiled. "Alright. Let's go after school. I'll do mine too." Most couples would want to be together longer before they got something as permanent as a tattoo but I knew we were meant to be. He would never leave me. I would never leave him. He smiled down at me and kissed me. It didn't last too long.

"Bella." Rosalie said.

"Yeah?" I asked still kissing Emmett.

"You wanna pry your face off of his and talk to me?"

I almost smiled. "Not really."

"Bella!"

I giggled and pulled away much to Emmett's dismay. "We can finish later." I whispered. He smiled. I turned and leaned against his chest. His arms instinctively circled my waist. "Okay. I'm listening." I said to Rosalie and Alice.

"We have to go shopping." Alice said as if it was obvious.

"I'm sorry uh...Didn't we shop for the whole weekend?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well we have to go again!"

"How's this weekend coming up?" Rosalie asked me.

"I can't. I'm going to La Push." The bell rang so I scattered off to class before they could protest. I went into the classroom and sat next to Jacob. "Hi Jake." He grunted. "Are you mad at me?"

He glared at me. "Yeah. The whole pack is. You ditched us for those..." I cut him off.

"Yeah I ditched you. That's why I turned down Rose to come down to see you guys." I crossed my arms.

"Uh...Well..." he stammered.

"Yeah. Don't you feel like an ass?"

"Sorry Bellz. You do spend more time with them then us though." He pouted.

"I know Jake. I'm sorry."

"What happens when I transfer back? Will you ignore me too?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not. I'll come to the res soon."

"Come after school."

Crap. I couldn't blow off Emmett. "I'm kinda busy." His face hardened. "I can come. How's 5:30?"

He smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes. "Okay." The bell rang for class to start. I sighed. I was going to have to work harder at this. The pack was slowly slipping away from me.

**Please review. : D**


	12. Chapter 12

Emmett was smiling ear to ear. He was so happy that we got the matching tattoo's. Every few seconds I would catch him staring at mine. "You look so hot." he said randomly as he drove. I blushed, of course. "Wanna go back to my place? Have some fun." He smirked. Jeeze was that all guys thought about.

"I can't. I told Jacob I would come down to La Push."

His face fell. "Oh." The rest of the ride was silent. I was considering to rain-check Jake. I wanted to see him but I really wanted to be with Emmett. I sighed No I couldn't do that to Jacob. Emmett stopped the car in front of the house. Before I could get out Emmett grabbed my wrist. I turned back to him. He looked embarrassed but I didn't know what about. "Bella are you seeing those mutts on Friday?"

I didn't know which was better. Dog or mutt? Dog was more literal but whatever. "Um, I didn't plan on it."

"Then will you go out with me?" he asked quickly. His eyes dropped to the floor. I think he was worried I would say no. We never actually went on a date before.

"Yeah Em of course." He smiled and kissed me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he sighed sadly.

"Or you could come over tonight." I shrugged nonchalantly. He smiled and nodded eagerly. "Bye Em." I got out and jogged to the house. The phone started ringing as I closed the door. I went and answered it. "Hello?"

"Isabella what are you doing in Forks? You are in so much trouble young lady." Renee yelled into the receiver.

"Hi Renee. I live here now." I said in a board tone.

"No you live in Phoenix. I have custody of you."

"And I'm done talking. Bye Renee." I hung the phone up.

"You ran away Bella!" Ariel said in her 'angry' voice.

"Yep. Didn't Renee tell you that when she called the first time?"

"No. I didn't talk to her. That's not the point. I have to tell Charlie."

I grabbed my keys off the counter. "Go for it. He'll be back in a couple of days." He was in Seattle for some cop thing. Great timing. I heard Ariel groan in frustration before I slammed the door shut.

**XxX**

I could hear the guys laughter as we pulled to a stop. Jacob picked me up and carried me somewhere. I couldn't see because he had me blindfolded. He took it off when he placed me on my feet. I gasped. We were standing on the edge of a cliff. "Awesome." I smiled. We had been working up to this cliff because it's the largest in la Push. I had never been able to jump off of it. "Who's jumping with me?" I asked. There was no way I was doing it alone...On the first try anyway.

"Me of course." Jake said. That was kind of obvious. He wouldn't let any of the other guys touch me. They were already since they only wore shorts. I took off everything besides my underwear and shirt.

"Aw. Why did you stop?" Paul complained.

"I don't have a bra on." There eyes got big.

"Oh I'll jump with you!" Embry said quickly. I laughed at him.

Jake, of course, growled at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ready?" I nodded then we flew off screaming at the top of our lungs.We separated once we hit the cool water. He resurfaced a few seconds before me.

"That was so awesome!" I screamed. Jacob laughed and guided me to thpart to climb. We climbed it because it was easier than going around. We continued jumping for hours. I didn't realize it was so late until Jake had to carry me because I couldn't see anymore. "I need to get home guys." I told them. I pulled on my pants and shoes. They ran off a list of different complaints. "Really. I'll be back this weekend. Jacob I need my keys back." He dropped them into my palm and walked me to my truck. "Jake are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

He glared down at me. "No." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just cot in my truck and drove quickly away. What did I do? This couldn't be over jealousy. All the guys were acting a little off. Sam barely even talked to me and he kept giving me looks that were not friendly in the slightest.

I gasped when the passenger door flew open. I would've screamed but Emmett got in. "Baby I'm so so sorry. I didn't...I thought...Because Alice said...I wasn't thinking...I just didn't want...I'm sorry." he stammered quickly.

I grabbed his hand. "I have no idea what you are saying. Calm down." I said in a soothing voice. He leaned forward and burried his head in our hands. I drove faster. What was going on? Why was he so sorry? What did Alice tell him? Was it so bad to have him almost crying? We arrived at my house in a few minutes. He went in through the window while I went through the door.

"Dinner?" Ariel asked from the couch. She was clearly still annoyed with me from earlier.

"No thanks." I ran up to my room. Emmett was leaning by my window. I went to the desk next to him and turned my radio on so Ariel wouldn't hear. Emmett pushed me on the bed and layed next to me with his arms locked tightly around my waist. "Tell me why you broke the treaty." I said in a soft whisper. The Cullen's and the pack had a agreement that the other didn't get on ones land. If someone didn't listen there would be a war.

"I'm so sorry. Alice said...And I thought...I couldn't lose you." he said into my neck. He still wasn't making since.

"Em you have to start from beginning to end."

He turned us so he was laying in between my legs. He buried his head in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his back. "Alice had parts of a vision. It was of you falling of a cliff and Jacob Black carrying you back up. You were unconsciousness. She waited until 5 minutes to tell me." he hissed.

I sighed. Emmett you shouldn't have ... We were cliff-diving. He carried me up because I couldn't see."

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry." he chanted.

"I know Em. When will they know you were there?" I asked so quietly I couldn't even hear.

"They probably already know." I tightened my limbs around him. He raised his head to look into my eyes. "Don't worry Bella. They'll wait a few days. We'll be ready."

"They'll go after you first because you are the strongest." My voice cracked several times. I could feel tears form in my eyes.

"Don't worry about me." He leaned down and kissed me roughly. No matter what he said. I could tell he was just as scared as I was.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella?" Ariel said as she slowly opened the door. I pulled the covers up on me. It would be awkward to explain why I was only in my boyfriends shirt. This wasn't what I usually slept in and she knew it. "You're going to be late."

I groaned. "I'm not going. I don't feel well. I'm sick."

"Oh.Do you need anything? I wont be home until 5." I shook my head weakly. "Call me if you need me." She rushed out. She was always late to work. Emmett came out of the closet from where he was hiding. He only had his pants on. I got up out of bed. I took his shirt off and handed to him. He slipped it on then wrapped his arm around my waist. "I have to go shower. Go tell everyone what happened.I'll meet you there." I got out somehow. He was kissing roughly on my neck making it hard to concentrate. "No Baby I want you there when I tell them." he said. It was muffled by my neck but I still understood. I smiled a little. "Alright. Let me go shower. Make sure they don't go to school." He gave me a long kiss then disappeared.

I went into the bathroom and emerged 20 minutes later in a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and my converse. I ran downstairs to the kitchen. I guess Ariel didn't have enough time to put the food up. It was still warm so I dug in. I was done by time Emmett came back. "Hey." I jumped at the sound of his voice. damn vampires were far too quiet for there own good. He laughed. "Sorry Babe. I didn't do it on purpace. You ready?" I nodded so he picked me up bridal style and began running.

"How does it work? the attack." I whispered. His face went serious.

"We'll lead them to a safe place, away from humans.Then fight until they surrender."

I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to know the answer but I had to. "And if they don't surrender?"

"We kill them all." Dammit. i was going to lose the pack and probably some of the Cullens. Why did my life have to suck so hard? Once I was finally happy fate just has to come and knock my legs out from under me. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

I forced a smile. "Don't be. If I were in the same position I would have too."

The Cullens were all sitting around the living room waiting for us. Alice seemed to be the only one who knew because she seemed madder than usual. We sat on a chair near Edward and Rosalie. Emmett slowly explained the situation. Carisle and Esme looked worried. Edward was with Alice, angry. Rose was the only one to seem to understand. Jasper didn't seem to really care. "How could you do something so stupid. You have endangered our entire family now."

"Over a human." Alice snarled in addition to what Edward had said.

Emmett ignored Alice and stared at Edward with a look of concentration. After a short moment Edward looked down at Rosalie and sighed. His features clouded over to worry. "then we are at war." Carisle said as if he was adding onto what someone else had said. "Bella how many are there?"

Hmph. No way. "I wouldn't know. I never counted them." I was not going to assist them in killing my second family.

Emmett put his lips to my ear. "Bella. We need to know." he whispered gently.

I sighed. That was no where near fair. He knew he could make me do anything. I thought for a moment. "Around 15."

"when Alice?"

She closed her eyes and went completely still. "Thursday is gone." she said then opened her eyes once again.

"Take out the young ones first. A quicker way too get them to surrender." Jasper said.

I stiffened. No. They couldn't do that. Seth was only 14. it wasn't his time to die."Go after Sam and...Jacob. The pack is only fighting because they are following orders." I said in a soft whisper. I couldn't think of life without Jacob. He was always there for me. Now I was betraying him and his brothers. I felt horrible.

"Yes that would work best. We should work on our fighting skills." Carisle agreed. "Baseball diamond in half an hour." And with that we all went our separate ways. Emmett carried me up to his bedroom. He sat on his bed keeping me on his lap.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." he begged. I hadn't realized I was crying. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "I...i love you. I know that doesn't justify my actions but I do. I'm so so sorry." he whispered. I leaned up and kissed him sweetly. he had never told me that before. It sounded so amazingly fantastic.

"I love you to Em." I whispered. "I can live without the pack but not you. Promise me you'll be careful."

The corner of his lips went up. "Of course. I'll have to make you mine once all this is over."

I smiled. "I already am." I hugged him tight to me.

"I was thinking something more permanent." he said so low I wasn't sure if I had imagined it.

**I KNOW. IT'S SHORT.I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY SWAMPED.**


	14. Chapter 14

I watched as Emmett and Jasper fought in the open space. There movements were swift and hard to follow. I wasn't as worried about Em as I was in the beginning since he could take down all of his family easily. Jacob was huge in his wolf form though. There was no telling if the rest were that size or even bigger. I couldn't get the image of Jacob sticking his razor sharp teeth into Jacob, and vice versa.

I had considered going to La Push and talking to Jacob but they all disagreed to it. Edward told me they would consider me a Cullen now, which meant they would kill me if I stepped a foot on their land. I didn't want to believe that but Jacob has been different ever since I left. He frightened me. At first I thought it was just because he had transformed and he was adjusting. I mean if I found out I could turn into a giant dog I'd be upset too. When the Cullens came into the picture though, I could see the anger in his eyes but I chose to ignore it. Now it was too late and I was going to lose someone I loved.

Rosalie sat down beside me. "You're worrying aren't you?" she asked. None of this seemed to have a big affect on her. She was a good fighter, better than I would have thought. She was even better when she was angry. Jasper caused her to break her nail and she ripped his arm off, literally. It was disturbing to watch it grow back on.

"Of course I am. This is my entire fault."

"Actually it's Emmett's fault too. He was the one to cross the treaty line. Of course you can also blame Alice for telling him because she knew it would result in him crossing the treaty line."

I stared at her. "You aren't helping."

"Oh well I thought I'd give it a shot." She started filling the nail Jasper screwed up.

"This sucks so much and on top of things I'll have to deal with my mother soon."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. I kind of ran away. Now that she knows where I am she might come and get me."

"Wow. Your life is falling down around you."

"Really. Not helping."

She continued on as if I hadn't spoken. "Falling in love with a vampire doesn't make your situation any better either."

"I think that's the only good thing that has happened so far."

"There are only two options for you now. Neither of them are good." Her uncaring mood turned dark. I didn't understand why she was being so negative all of a sudden.

"I know I only have two options. The vampires die or the werewolves do."

She shook her head. "That has nothing to do with that. You do realize we are immortal. You will grow older than Emmett eventually and you will die. That would be option one anyway. Option two is just as bad. He turns you and you become one of us."

"What's so bad with option two?" I asked slowly. To be truthful I hadn't thought about either of those options. Maybe that was what Emmett had meant when he said he wanted me to permanently be his. He wanted me to be his mate for eternity.

"Everything. You never change. You would be stuck at 17 forever. Your throat burns like hell whenever you're around humans. You can't sleep. You can't eat. You can't have babies. Being a vampire is horrible."

I stared at her in shock. I had never expected her to feel this way about vampirism. I thought she was happy with her life. "Um…I would deal with all of that. I don't want any kids anyway."

"You will," she said harshly. She took a deep breath. "Emmett hasn't told you about me and how I was turned."

"No." It wasn't a question but I felt I should say something.

She sighed then started telling her story. By the time she was done I thought she was going to cry. How could her own fiancé do that to her? She was miserable as a human and a vampire. She just wanted a little boy. She had everything else, beauty, a great husband, a perfect family, and yet she couldn't have the one thing she wanted. She must hate me. I chose to be involved with vampires; she would have rather died on the street than to become one.

"I know how great Emmett is. I was married to him. He is pretty easy to love but there are other guys out there. Some that aren't technically dead."

"Thanks Rose," Emmett hissed as he walked over to us. It didn't even appeal to me that the family would have heard every word we had said. Emmett was obviously angry at Rose for telling me.

"She deserved to know her options." She gracefully stood and went to stand next to Edward.

I stood up and looked at Emmett. His eyes were black with anger. I wrapped my arms around his neck to try to relax him. His incased me in his arms and sighed. "There's no chance that I can turn you now is there?" he asked sadly.

"What Rosalie said doesn't change the fact that I love you. I'm willing to be a vampire no matter the consequences."

The bright dimple smile appeared on his face. "I'm glad. I don't think I could go on living without you now that I have found you." Before I could respond a growl erupted from him. Everyone surround us. "You are so dead Alice."

"I didn't see this coming."

"What's going on?" I asked confused. Everyone was tense around us, looking into the trees ahead of us. There was nothing there that I could see. I started to panic. Please tell me the wolves weren't planning to attack now. I wasn't ready for this, they weren't ready. There were too many. The pack could easily kill them.

"Vampires. Please don't move at all. Try not breath." Emmett ordered. It was clear in his eyes and voice that he was worried about me. I moved closer to him. He pulled me tight into his chest. He may be stressed but I was relieved. Vampires were way better than werewolves. They had a better chance with vampires.

"Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field," Alice said.

I followed there gaze. Three vampires immerged from the trees. There eyes were red.

_I'll have more up tomorrow. Plz review._


	15. Chapter 15

They all crept silently out of the trees. The first vampire I saw was a man. He was the only black vampire I had ever seen. His dark skin was a beautiful coffee color, flawless. He had long black hair and a smile on his face. It was clear he was the leader of the three.

The women to his right had a wild look to her. Her red eyes franticly went from face to face of Carlisle's coven. She had long hair in a startling shade of red. As the three got closer they shifted and the third man put his arm around her.

He was easily the most beautiful out of all of them. His well developed body was apparent through his open leather jacket. He had long light brown hair tied back in a band. The red colored eyes worked best for him. He seemed the most relaxed, yet the most prepared to strike. He was dangerous, I could immediately tell.

They all had a disturbing, sinister, look to them. I knew they were nothing like the Cullen family. It wasn't because they had all run to protect me when they grew near. It wasn't just the new vampires' unusual burgundy eyes. Or their feline walks. Or their bravery to intrude on a big coven, like the Cullens. It was something I didn't even understand but I knew nothing good would come from them. Instead of pulling me closer with their beauty, I wanted to run far away. A shiver went through my body as I watched them get closer. I was relieved when they stopped a few yards away from us.

Emmett repositioned himself so we would look more normal. He swiftly moved so he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed the top of my head.

The leader stepped forward to Carlisle, a smile still on his face. It was hard to take my eyes of his sharp white teeth. "We heard a fight. We thought we should check it out," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle," he said in an easy voice. Carlisle was far better than the rest of us at acting normal. Alice and Jasper were tensed, though Alice was probably wondering what else she hadn't seen and I knew Jasper was having a hard time being so close to me even though he was the farthest away. Edward had his eyes locked on James and Victoria, no doubt reading their thoughts. I couldn't see Rosalie's face but she had her hands on her hips so she was probably mad. Esme was trying to keep a calm face but I could see the worry in her eyes. Emmett may be behind me but I could feel the growl vibrating in his chest. He was pissed off.

"This is my family, Edward and Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Bella, Rosalie and Esme. We were just having a little fun. Though, we should be leaving before someone else hears us. Are you planning to stay long?"

Before Laurent could answer the wind blew ruffling my hair. Emmett stiffened behind me and I could feel him stop breathing. James breathed in my sent before lurching forward. Emmett was taking him down before anyone else even moved. Rosalie came to me, holding me in place. I stared in horror as Emmett and James tumbled to the ground.

"James stop," Laurent ordered fear in his eyes. Victoria took a step toward the vampires who were attacking each other but Laurent held her back. I wanted to cry as I saw blood streaming from Emmett's arm. Their growls filled the air. It was clear the Cullens wanted to jump in but they let them fight. I didn't understand why they didn't help him. He was getting hurt and they were allowing it. I tried to squirm out of Rosalie's hold but she restrained me. She suddenly turned me so we were facing the other way.

"Don't look," she ordered.

A sickening snap filled the air then everything was silent. I felt all of the blood drain from my face. Emmett was… I didn't even finish the thought when four growls filled the air. I looked to see the Cullen men surrounding James' body. I swallowed down the bile that rose in my throat. Emmett, my love, was fine.

"We don't want to fight. We will leave now." Laurent dragged Victoria into the forest. Her curses and threats faded as they got farther.

Alice came back with a lighter. I hadn't even realized she had left. I watched as she… Wasn't it enough to kill him? Did they really have to destroy his body? The flame rose quickly. I choked on the disgusting smell his remains left. Emmett quickly came back to my side.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He cradled my face in both of his hands. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

I didn't answer. The cuts he had received were slowly closing. It amazed me how fast vampires could heal themselves. I felt a sense of relief now that I was sure Emmett was safe. In the back of my mind I worried for the werewolves. If the Cullens all fought like Emmett the pack would all be dead before they had a chance to surrender.

"We should leave," Carlisle said. They all took of into the trees, opposite of the way Laurent and Victoria went.

I felt bad for Victoria. She had to watch her mate be killed. She was actually strong enough to help him but was being held back. That had to be the worse pain ever; losing the one you loved because you weren't strong enough. If I hadn't of come with Emmett to watch them fight none of this would have happened. Yes, James probably deserved it but it wasn't his fault he couldn't control his thirst. He was a vampire. I was beginning to understand why Rosalie hated what she was so badly. This life could be beautiful but very morbid.

"Baby. I'm sorry."

I looked up at Emmett. "It's…" I was going to sat it was fine but I was really creeped out by it. "If you hadn't done it he would have killed me."

"No. I mean for everything. I love you so much but I am putting you in so much danger. I was stupid to belief this would work out."

I felt my breathing become shallow and tears streamed from my eyes. "You don't want me anymore?"

His face became tortured. "I will always want you. Forever. That will never change. I just don't want us to come to an end. I have ruined your life. How can you possibly love me after what I put you through and what I'm going to do to your friends?"

"Whatever happens I will always love you. You are my life now. Let's not put blame on anyone because it won't change anything. We are still going to be together a century from now and laughing at this. I will miss the pack a lot but I would never choose them over you. We are meant to be together, forever."

I leant up and kissed him with everything in me. For a moment I had thought he didn't want me but now I realized he was scared I wouldn't want him. The thought was ridiculous but he was still worried, I could tell. Life without Emmett would be horrible. I didn't understand how I survived without him for 17 years. I couldn't wait to be his in every way possible. We would get through all of this. I'd say goodbye to the human world and hello to the world I have been so luckily twisted with, the vampire world. With Emmett by my side I would get through anything it had to throw at me.


	16. Chapter 16

Emmett scooped me up in his arms and started running through the trees. I had tried to get him to take me home but he refused to leave me by myself. Even though Laurent had said they didn't want to fight he was still worried about the red head, Victoria. She was furious enough to go after him even if the coven leader told her not to. By the way he reacted on the field I was a clear way to get to Emmett.

He had said, "_I wouldn't let you get hurt in order for her, or anyone, to get revenge. I love you way too much. If she wants to come after me I don't want you to be involved. I will do anything in my power to make you safe again."_

It was very hard not to cry when he said it. I never knew I could love someone so much.

When we arrived at the Cullen house everyone was in the living room. Jasper and Alice were sitting in a chair. Alice had her eyes close and a look of concentration on her face. I think she was trying to receive a vision. I wasn't sure what good it was considering she didn't even see James attack Emmett. I was no longer envious to have her power since it didn't even work. Edward and Rose were sitting on the love seat. Carlisle, who was sitting in another chair, had a calm face as always. Esme was sitting on the arm of the chair. She looked worried for her children. I was becoming a burden to this family. I was always causing them trouble. I should just leave and save them any further problems.

A wave of calmness spread over me. It took me a moment to realize it came from Jasper. I looked over to him and smiled my thanks. He nodded slightly and went back to gazing at Alice. Emmett plopped down on the couch, keeping me in his lap. I tiredly rested my head on his chest. The clock on the wall read 11p.m.. I already made up my mind that I would skip school for the rest of the week. I wouldn't be able to focus on it anyway. It would just be easier to pretend that I was sick. Jacob most likely transferred back to the school in La Push, a place where I would not be able to go. There was no way I would be able to talk to any of the guys either; they'd just ignore my calls. There had to be a way to get to them and talk some sense into their heads.

"She's not going to let this go." Edward said breaking the silence. "I was mainly focused on James but I did catch some of her thought. She wants all of us dead. She was thinking about recuiting some other nomads so she'll have the upper hand."

"An army," Alice's soft voice said. She still had her eyes close but now her face was contorted into a scowl. "Everything is so blurry and broken up...There are a lot of vampires with red eyes...." She sighed and opened her eyes. "That's all I can see. It's like my visions are going away."

"Convenient timing," Emmett snapped. I looked up at him. He was glaring at Alice with so much anger it shocked me. Emmett was always so happy and laid back. Now...He looked like he could tear her apart like he did James.

"It's not Alice's fault Emmett," Carlisle said, trying to stop a fight before it could start.

"She should have seen this."

"Maybe you rely on my visions too much. Why would I look after a human anyway?"

"Alice," Carlisle said in an authoritative tone. It made me think of a how Charlie sounded when I was younger and through a fit about fishing.

"She's my human!"

"So what? It's not my fault you're stupid enough to fall in love with it." Did she just call me an _it_?" I can't control what I see or don't! Even if I could I wouldn't watch over the human!"

"He could have killed her!"

"But you stopped him," I stepped in. I didn't want them to be upset with each other. Plus the yelling was giving me a headache.

"If I hadn't..."

"But you did and I'm fine."

He stared down at me. I could see the anger fade away just the same as the black. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"We have two problems now," Carlisle said now that his children were calm. "The werewolves and the vampires coming. Alice, did you see how many there were?"

"No it's too disoriented." It was obvious she was annoyed still. I really wish I knew why she hated me so much. I would have guessed it was because I brought people who wanted to kill her family with me when I became Emmett's girlfriend but she didn't like me before that. Maybe I was going to do something in the future and she felt the need to make me pay for it now. Either way I really wish she'd stop being a bitch to Emmett. She thought he was an idiot but that wasn't true. Emmett just shielded people away from his true side. I just didn't understand why she couldn't be nice to him instead of dragging him down all of the time.

"We will have to be prepared for anything then. We can not fight two wars at once though."

"I don't think Victoria will try to attack us right away," Jasper said in his southern drawl. He hadn't really said much the whole day, though he didn't seem to talk much at all. "She wants to make sure we're dead so she'll take her time to avoid mistakes."

"Yeah. She also has to grab her army and train them. That should give a lot of time right?" Rosalie asked. It was directed toward Jasper. He must have had to deal with people like Victoria in his past. It just came to me that, other than Emmett and Rosalie's, I didn't know a thing about their pasts. I'd have to ask later.

"Yes. I give it two, maybe three months. The fight with the werewolves will be long over by then."

I stiffened when he said that. Emmett noticed and ran his hand through my hair. "Thursday is still the darkest day...Though that's probably not a good thing because most of the days after that are black too. It really messy."

"We will fight in the baseball field. It's far enough from people and they'll have to come to us. Soon I will call the Denali coven for help. It'll be a more even match. We should all feed now, to be our strongest."

"I fed already. I'll stay behind," Emmett muttered.

It was clear he wouldn't leave me alone so Carlisle didn't bother to push him. The family stood and ran from the house with their stunning vampire speed. I was feeling more and more afraid for the werewolves each minute I was with the Cullens. "You should have hunted. I would have been fine."

"I wont leave you...I can't."

I met his frightened eyes. "Okay. You don't have to. Ever." I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and sighed.

"I've never been this dependent on someone before. It's pathetic."

"No it's not. It's sweet. I just hope this wont end as quickly as it started."

"This will all work out." He was reassuring himself more than me.

"Yeah. Then you can finally turn me."

"And we can spend eternity together." He kissed me softly.

"You will be strong enough right?"

"I fed while you were away."

He didn't answer my question. "Em...What would happen if you fed on human blood?"

Confusion hit his eyes. "Uh...I'd get stronger. I wouldn't have to hunt as soon as I would if I were drinking from animals. Why are you asking?"

"I want you to go feed on a human. You wont be able to get hurt then and I wont worry as much."

"Bella you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do."

"You're asking me to kill."

"No...Can't you feed without killing."

"I wouldn't have reason to," he murmured quietly. I hardly heard him.

"Em...Then feed from me. I'm enough reason for you to stop..."

His eyes went black. "Bella," he growled. "That is the worse idea ever. I will not use you that way. It...

"Em...Please." I knew I could easily get him to change his mind. It may be cruel but I had to do it. I shifted in his lap so I was straddling his hips. I arched my back slightly and pressed against him. "I trust you. I know you wont hurt me." I moved my lips to his neck and kissed him repeatedly.  
You love me don't you?"

"You know I do." His voice was husky, a sure sign I was winning.

"Then why you do this for me?"

"Babe...I told you I wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"You're hurting me by not drinking from me. Emmett please do this for me. Please."

He moaned then pushed me off of him. I landed softly on the couch with a gasp. He was pacing the length of the room now. "I can't do that to you. You're not going to become something I feed on, something I use."

"Emmett..." I didn't know what to say now. I was sure my plan would work perfectly. It stung a little that he rejected me, okay it stung a hell of a lot, but I wouldn't let that side track me. "You'll have to bite me eventually in order to turn me." I was guessing anyway. He never really explained the whole process of it. I had seen a few movies when the blood just need to be transferred which means I was definitely going to lose this fight if that was the case...We were already fighting and we haven't even been together that long. Did that mean we were doomed? I couldn't lose Emmett, I wouldn't be able to live without him. God I was thinking like those girls on the Lifetime channel. What was wrong with me?

"Hey..." He waited until I looked up at him. "I didn't hurt you did I? I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

I looked away so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes. "No. I'm fine." Only my ego was bruised. I shut off that part of my brain right away. He was just affected by my blood, that was all...Or he just didn't want me to touch him anymore.

"I hurt you didn't I?" He rushed to my side and held my chin up. I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm fine Emmett. I really need to go home before Ariel checks up on me."

"No. I know you're mad at me but I can't feed from you. I might not be able to stop and I can't risk losing you."

"Fine. Whatever. Can you take me home now?" I really needed him to stop staring at me. I was so close to crying and I really didn't want him to see that. I couldn't believe how irrational I was being but Emmett was a vampire. It wouldn't be a big shock if I didn't appeal to him anymore. It didn't make sense for him to want me in the first place. I jerked my chin out of his hand and stood.

"Babe don't be angry."

"Lets just go okay." _I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry._

"Hey don't cry." _Damn. _"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I was so embarrassed and angry at myself which only made it worse. At least I was too tired to bluush. This wasn't something I should be crying about. I was so pathetic. I turned away from him and put my hands over my face. Emmett wrapped his cold arms around my waist. "OK. I'll feed from you. Just stop crying."

"You don't want to. You don't have to."

"I'm so confused. I thought you wanted me to do it."

"I didn't think it'd be so...repulsive for you to bite me but obviously I was wrong." I shot back.

"No I never said that. What are...I just don't want to hurt you...Tell me what you're thinking," he asked desperately.

"It doesn't matter. If you wont take me home I'll walk." I tried to wiggle out of his arms but they soon became restraints.

"Baby please. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do to make this better. Please. I can't take you being angry at me. I can't." His voice was choked up, as though he was crying. I knew that was impossible though. It still made me feel worse about myself. I couldn't do anything right. I should just go back to Nicki where I can't hurt Emmett and his family anymore. Nicki would keep me in my place so I wouldn't hurt the people I loved. The tears were coming harder now, way pass my control to stop them. Emmett turned me in his arms and held me to his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to make you cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

My breath was coming in short gasp. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. The room was spinning around me. My chest felt so tight. Something was blocking the air from going to my lungs. My skin felt like it was on fire, but I couldn't stop shaking.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" Emmett's voice slowly faded away.

**XXEMMETTXX**

"Bella?" She went limp in my arms. A sob escaped me. "Bella? Please. No, wake up."

I shook her gently but she didn't respond. I had no idea what to do. I made her have a fucking panic attack. What if it was worse than a panic attack? What if she wouldn't wake up and was stuck in a coma forever. I couldn't believe I did this. I was such a horrible boyfriend. She would never let me turn her and be my mate forever. Rosalie was telling the truth when she dumped me. I was a total fuck up and I couldn't do anything right. Bella was going to leave me just like Rose did. How could I have let this happen? I needed Bella. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved her and now I was stressing her out too much. I knew I wasn't good for her but I couldn't help myself and look at where I put her. Vampires trying to kill her and she's stuck in the middle of a war with werewolves. She was going to leave me and I would be alone for the rest of eternity. Why did I let myself fall for her? WHY?

"I'm so sorry," I told her as I carried her upstairs to my bedroom. I had been saying that far too much. I was always doing something wrong no matter what I did. _Rosalie said I should never try to have a relationship again because I would just ruin it. Why the hell didn't I listen to her?_I laid Bella down gently on the bed. I couldn't call Carlisle because he would have cut it off. I didn't know enough to figure out what to do._ I should have stayed longer than a semester at medical school with Edward._ I settled on calling the hospital until I found someone who would help me. It didn't take long for me to get a doctor, only yelling at a nurse who were too afraid to say no to Dr. Cullen's son.

"This is Doctor Isis. How can I help you?" said a nice woman.

"My girlfriend had a panic attack and passed out. I have no idea what to do. Will she be okay? Should I bring her in?" I asked almost too quickly. Thankfully she caught it all.

"Where is she now?" She was way calmer than I was.

"In my bed."

"How long has she been out?"

"Two and half minutes."

"Is Doctor Cullen there?"

"If he were would I be talking to you?" I snapped. She still wasn't telling me what to do to help Bella. "How do I make her better?"

"She just needs to rest. Relax. When Dr. Cullen is there he will be able to check her out further. When she fell, did she hit her head?"

"No I caught her."

"Then she should be fine. She just needs to sleep it off."

"That's it?"

"That's all that can be done."

I sighed and hung up. That was a waist of time. I wanted Bella to be better now. I couldn't believe I hurt her. I promised her I never would again. I crawled into the bed next to Bella and held her. "I'm sorry."

**Please Review. X_X**


	17. Chapter 17

**XXEMMETTXX**

I held Bella close to me the whole time she was out. I knew when she finally came to she wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. She would hate me and never want to see me again. It caused me so much pain it rivaled with what I felt when I was changing. Damn it, if i were still human this wouldn't be happening. Of course if i were we would have never met. Though I could feel my heart breaking I knew not knowing Bella would be the worse pain of all. She was my life now. Even when she didn't want me around I would watch over her always. Even if that meant seeing her marry some human and have a baby. If it meant that she was safe and happy I would do anything for her.

Bella stirred in my arms before her eyes opened. I unwrapped my arms from around her and sat up. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Em?" Her soft voice formed my name beautifully. It would be hell to never hear her call me it again. Her eyes darted around the room and she seemed to be aware of where she was. She ran a hand through her hair and slowly sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for it, any of the stupid things I've caused but I am. I should have left you alone from the beginning but I couldn't and now..." Now her life was ruined. I hung my head in shame. She came to Forks for a fresh start and I destroyed it, like everything else. If I could cry I would so she could know how bad I felt inside. Never before have I felt human emotions so strong before. Only she could resurrect the human in me and now I would be alone for the rest of eternity. No one could come close to replacing Bella so I wouldn't even try. I didn't deserve it any way. I would just screw it all up.

"Emmett," she sighed. I braced myself for her to dump me. "I love you."

I looked up at her with shock in my eyes. "What? How can you say that after I..." She cut me off.

"Don't. Nothing you can say will change my mind. Why are you always so quick to make me angry with you?"

I just stared at her. She loved me. She wasn't going to leave me like Rose. She didn't want me to stay away from her. She would throw her human life away for me. "You are way too good for me," I murmured before kissing her. She leaned back, bringing me down with her. My cold lips molded perfectly to her warm ones. She rapped her arms tight around me. I didn't want this moment to ever end. I just wanted to be with Isabella forever. I would give her what she wanted though. I trailed my lips down to her neck. I swallowed all of the venom in my mouth before letting my tongue slide across her neck. She shivered underneath me.

"I'll stop," I promised her before I stuck my teeth into her neck. She moaned out in pain, and pleasure. I let my hands wander all over her, making this as pleasurable for her as it was for me. Her blood tasted way better than it smelled. I wanted to drink it all but I wouldn't let my animal side take over. She was not my prey, besides she was liking this just as much as I did. Maybe we would have to do this again. I pulled away from her and removed my shirt. She groaned a complaint when I stopped touching her. I smiled and placed my shirt over my bite mark. Now she was mine and everyone would know it.

**XXBELLAXX**

When Emmett and I got back to my house it was already 2 a.m.. There were lights on in the house so I knew I was busted. It didn't really matter. There were bigger things for me to worry about. Emmett carried me to the driveway and stopped. I was still a little tired from the lack of blood and other things. I smiled up at Emmett. "Are you going to come in?"

He smirked. "I thought you were too tired for more."

My face heated briefly by his little comment. "I meant to watch me sleep."

"Ohhh. I guess. If you want me to."

"You know I do."

"Then I will." He ran up to the porch and dropped me to my feet. His lips brushed against mine before he was gone.

With a sigh I pushed open the door. Ariel was in Charlie's chair with a beer in her hand. Her eyes widened slightly. "I would lecture you for pretending to be sick, skipping school and staying out too late but I'm not your mother. You are way too pale too be faking though. Where have you been?"

I thought a moment before answering. She didn't seem mad which I guess was a good sign. She wasn't really one to boss people around. We had always been friendly with each other so I didn't think she'd tell Charlie. I guess the truth wouldn't hurt, at least half of it. "I was with my boyfriend. He took me to his place so he could make me some soup. I would have been here sooner but I fell asleep and he didn't want to wake me." God, I was such a horrible liar. She would pick up on all of the errors I had just made. One being why wasn't he at school. Another why didn't he just cook it here and why didn't I leave a note.

I thought she would call me on it but instead she said,"Alright. I guess that's understandable."

I cleared my throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. You're mother and step father just wore me out."

I stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"They wont stop calling. The phone would probably still be ringing if I hadn't disconnected the phone. The last conversation wasn't exactly a pleasant one. Clips note version, they wont be coming to Forks and they don't expect you to come to them. You're boyfriend is a problem though. he wouldn't stop calling."

:He's not my boyfriend," I said automatically. "I'll talk to him and fix things tomorrow."

She nodded. "You should get some sleep. You look like hell." I nodded and headed up, resisting the urge to tell her the same. "By the way," she added when I half way up. "I hope that mark on your neck clears before Charlie gets home."

I blushed and continued up stairs. Emmet was on my bed, there was a piece of paper in his hands. I walked over to him. Before I could even ask he was handing it to me.

_It's only a matter of time until I rip you and your mate to pieces. You're family can't protect you forever._

I looked up at Emmett with wide eyes. "Where was this?"

"Outside you're window. Looks like we have another enemy."

**XxX**

I let Emmett carry me to the phone since I was half dead. I guess Ariel's revenge for dealing with Renee and Phil was for the phone to keep me up all day. I grabbed the receiver and rested my head on Emmett's chest. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's..."

"Emily," I said cutting her off. "Hi." Why was Emily calling me. She was piratically married to the pack leader.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this but I have to. Please don't let them fight. If the Cullens' leave they wont fight. Just make them leave." I could hear the worry in her voice. She loved the pack just as much as I did, if not more. She didn't want them to be hurt, or worse.

"I have no control over this. If I did this stupid fight wouldn't be happening. Can't you talk Sam into changing his mind?"

"I have tried but he's so stubborn. With more of you guys around I know they don't have a chance. Please Bella do something. I can't lose Sam." Her voice started cracking and I knew she was crying.

"Wait! What do you mean there are more of us?"

"They smelled the other two. They tried to get them but they're fast."

"There are only seven in our coven. Those two are the ones that want us dead. It's complicated but...Hang on a minute." I looked up at Emmett. "You guys would have to move soon right. I mean people will realize you're not aging. Can't you just leave early?"

"I won't leave you."

"I'd go with you. You could change me."

He stared at me for a moment. "Are you sure? You'll have to leave your family. Friends."

I didn't have friends and my family was safer without me. "Yes. I want to be like you."

"Okay."

"Emily," I said into the phone. "We will leave if they don't attack."

"Really?"

"Yes. We never wanted this fight." I smacked Emmett when he snorted. "We'll leave Forks."

"I'll tell Sam and tell him to..." There was a bang in the background that cut off her words. "Crap. Sam's home. I'll call you back later. Thank you."

I hung the phone up. "What just happened?" I asked Emmett.

"I think you just stopped people...creatures from killing each other." He smiled. "And you decided to spend eternity with me."

I smiled back. "I had already decided that...It worked out too easy."

"Don't. Don't stress about it. The doctor says you are suppose to relax."

"They're back from their hunt?"

"Well yeah now I guess. I meant...It doesn't matter. No stress." I wondered what other doctor he knew but shrug it off. No stress sounded great right now.

**Yeah I know this wasn't the best I have ever written but it's a filler chapter. I will have the next one up soon. Check out my newest story Hopeful Misery. X_X**


	18. Chapter 18

Emmett went searching around the house to make sure Victoria was gone. He was on high alert since the family wouldn't be back for another hour or so. I took his absence as a chance to call Nicki. It only rang three times before he answered. "What?" His voice was groggy. It was likely that even though it was 4 he was still asleep. He had always been a night person.

"Nicki, it's Bella."

His voice immediately cleared up. "Hey, what the hell are you doing in Washington? How could you just up and leave? Do you have any idea how worried we were? I called you almost everyday. I have been going out of my mind."

I instantly felt guilty. Nicki really did love me. He just had a hard time showing it. I really should have said goodbye properly. Of course I probably would have just stayed with him if he hadn't have been cheating on me. That bastard wasn't worth my guilt. Though I guess I couldn't hate him too much. If he hadn't have pushed me I may have still been there and never had met Emmett. If it weren't for me having a sucky life I would never have felt real love before.

"Bella answer me when I am talking to you."

His words bring up anger in me. "You want to know why I didn't call you? It was because I didn't want to speak to you. Do you have any idea how miserable you made me? I gave you all the love in the world and all you ever did was use me. When I needed you you were always too busy. Whenever I needed to be comforted because of Phil's beatings you would push me away. Not once have you tried to protect me. The only thing you have ever done for me was give me a place to sleep on the weekends but hell you never let me sleep much no matter how much pain I was in. You would threaten to kick me out if I didn't make you happy. I hate myself for waisting a year and a half of my life on you!" I yelled at him. When I finished I was breathing hard and I felt angry tears burning my eyes. My palms were starting to sweat as my temperature raised. No matter how far a distance he still managed to get some emotion out of me.

"You were lucky to have me! No one even liked you. The friends you had only hung out with you so they could see me. Remember your friend Kaylin. I fucked her. She was way better than you. And Lily. And Bridget. And Mackenzie. And Cameron."

They weren't my friends. The only friend I had was Kyle and Nicki ran him off. The other people just pretended to like me. I was thinking of stuff to yell at him when I heard a voice in the background. "Nicki come back to bed. Just forget about her."

"Say hello to Lily for me." I slammed the phone down. I couldn't believe him. He was such a...There wasn't a name worse enough to describe him. He was...I screamed at the top of my lungs. I hated him so much. How could I have been so stupid?

"Bella," Emmett yelled as he ran in front of me. His eyes were wide with panic. He was searching around me and his arms were tense.

"Oh sorry." My face probably would have heated up but my skin was already on fire. Screaming probably wasn't a smart thing to do when a vampire was on the lose. I walked around him to get a glass of water."I just got off the phone with Nicki. He pissed me off. I'm fine now. I feel a lot better."

He growls in frustration. "If I were human you would have given me a heart attack. I thought Victoria had got passed me."

I swallow a big gulp of water before smiling shyly at him. "I'm sorry. I'll remember to only scream when you're with me."

A large smile spread across his face. "That sounds promising." He leaned down to kiss me but the phone began to ring.

"Sorry," I sighed and walked around him again. _Please be Charlie. _"Hello?"

"Bella?" Emily voice came out distressed.

"What's wrong? Sam didn't go for it?" Oh no. We were going to leave what more could he possibly want?

"It's not that. Two vampires were here. They killed three of our people."

I just hold the phone in my hand, not sure what to do. Victoria and Laurent had killed three people with families and jobs. All of it lost. "I..." I stopped. This was so horrible I wasn't sure how to respond. They had to be stopped before they killed anyone else. "What...What is going to happen now?" I whisper.

"Sam doesn't care about the treaty anymore. He just wants the two dead. They tried to kill them but they were fast. They ended up on Cullen turf and they couldn't follow anymore. He is willing to forget about what your boyfriend did if you guys will work with them."

"Work with them? Werewolves and vampires?"

"Yeah. It's crazy but they really want them dead. Especially Leah. Harry Clearwater was one of the men that was killed."

I gasped. "Oh no." Harry had been Charlie's best friend. They had went fishing every weekend and almost everyday in the summer. He would be so devastated.

"Yeah. It's terrible. We really have to fix this...problem. Jacob overheard them talking. They plan on making an army. We don't know why but it's not safe for anyone right now. We need to work together or we'll never get them."

"I...I can't really speak for the Cullens but I think I can get them to agree. They are on there way home so I'll ask them all then, I guess." This would just make Alice's day. She wouldn't get to kill werewolves but now she would have to work with them in order to save humans. This will definitely give her another reason to want to rip my throat out. I would have to use Emmett as a shield when she was launching herself at me. Hopefully Jasper would calm her down enough to stop her but why should he. He didn't seem to care about anything besides Alice and I could tell it was painful for me to be near him. If I weren't around he wouldn't have to worry about his thirst as much. Though all of this conflict would really upset the parentals. Rosalie of course would have to choose between me and Alice. She had known Alice longer. Edward would agree with whatever Rose did...

There was a snapping noise and something white in front of my face. I blinked and realized Emmett was snapping his fingers in front of my face. He pointed to the phone. "Um, sorry Emily. What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know they left you alone."

"Of course. They have to feed sometime."

"We. Forget I said anything." I could hear the disgust in her voice. I wanted to tell her it wasn't so bad. That we were worse because we actually ate the animal but I was grossed out by the thought too.

"Right. Sorry. Um...Are they still bad at me?"

"Mad? Not exactly. They're more jealous and hurt that you picked the vampires over them...And when I say them I mean Jacob."

I sighed. "How is he doing?"

"He misses you. Things haven't been the same without you here."

"This whole werewolf and vampire enemy thing is so stupid. We wouldn't have to be going through all of this crap if they would get along."

"Yeah. It's like dealing with kingerdeners. Maybe when they have to rely on each other they'll get along."

"Yeah right," Emmett snorted.

I gave him a look to shut him up. "That's very doubtful."

"Was that a vampire with you?" She didn't seem as creeped out as I know one of the guys would have been. Her tone was curious which I guess was good. Earlier when she called she sounded close to tears.

"Yeah. He had already...um, I'm not sure how to put it without grossing you out."

"Fed from a bear," Emmett put in. I gave him another look though I wasn't sure why. They didn't seem to be working. he just smiled and twirled a piece of my hair.

"A bear?" Emily gasped. Since Emmett was standing next to me with his arm around my shoulder Emily could hear anything that he decided to say.

"Uh...Yeah. He had already fed so he stayed behind." I waited for her to tell me how disgusting it was. Or how much she now hated him for hurting a defenseless animal. Or just hang up on me all together.

Instead she says, "That's...interesting. Um...I'm just curious but how can you be a vampire's mate?"

I chuckle before I can stop myself. She wanted to know more. It was Emily after all. She was always trying to find out more information. It amazed me that her and Sam got along so well considering how close minded he could be. "How can you be a werewolf's mate?" I threw back at her.

"That's totally different. At least if he bites me I don't have to worry about becoming a vampire."

"A vampire's bite isn't nearly as bad as you would think." I started laughing when I heard her gasp.

"You know I would probably be with a vampire if I didn't have my werewolf. Humans just are not all that good."

I laugh. "I wouldn't know."

"You're lucky. Humans just don't know what to do with it and they're not nearly as muscular no matter how hard they try."

"Luckily Emmett does not have that problem. And he's way more muscular than the werewolves. He's very good..."

"Hey you are not talking about our awesome sex with a werewolf!" Emmett yelled.

I could hear Emily giggling in the background. "I'm not a werewolf," she told him.

"Oh...Well okay then."

"You're so dorky," I laugh at him.

"I'm guessing he's you're mate then?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am," Emmett answered proudly.

"His name is Emmett. Emmett this is Emily." It was so weird to do introductions over the phone.

"Hi and just to make this clear I have never eaten any wolves before...Okay once but that was because Edward took all the good blood."

Emily just laughed at him. We continued talking for awhile with an occasional comment from Emmett every now and again. I knew the two of them would get along great. That was of course if by some slim chance the werewolves and vampires became friends. It probably wasn't very likely. Plus Sam wouldn't let her anywhere near a vampire even if they did suddenly get along, which was not likely. We got of the phone when the pack arrived for dinner. We decided to have a meeting after I had spoken to the Cullens. Hopefully everything would go over well...Once again, not very likely.

**Yeah I know this is really short. Sorry. Please review. X_X**


	19. Chapter 19

The Cullens were all seated at the dining table waiting to hear what we had to say, some a little more patient than others. I wasn't sure how to start. Emmett seemed to see my struggle and squeezed my hand.

"We spoke to the alpha male's mate while you were gone. Laurent and Victoria killed three of their people. They want to, team up to take them out together."

The uproar started up instantly.

"No way!"

"That's insane! They can't be trusted!"

"There has to be a better way…"

"This is a way to eliminate one fight. If you guys fight with them you can help them save lives. There is no telling how much more killing they will do if they are not stopped."

Alice growled at me but Carlisle silenced her. "What do they suggest?"

"We can have a meeting to start off, to see if it would be possible to work together."

"That means breaking the treaty," he stated.

"I don't think Sam really cares anymore. They killed a werewolf's father. All of them are too furious to deal with that."

Carlisle seemed to be considering it which I knew he would. He never wanted the fight to begin with. In the end his vote would count the most so I was really talking to him more than the others.

Esme seemed less stressed after their hunt. I think she understood that this would be better for her children. Now they would only have one fight and teaming up with werewolves pretty much insured that no one would get hurt. Her children though all seemed very against this all.

Edward said it was insane to team up with them. A small part of me had to believe it could be true. I had never thought the pack would wage war but they did. Obviously I couldn't trust them as I had been able to before.

Alice, of course, was against it with full force. She was so angry her eyes were pitch black. Of course anything to do with me she didn't want to go for.

Rosalie didn't want to fight or work with the werewolves. Of course she would probably be okay just leaving Forks and letting someone else deal with them.

Jasper didn't say anything. He seemed to be struggling to deal with everyone's emotions. It must really suck to feel others emotions, being influenced by them. I really hope if I do get an ability it's nothing like his. It would make me crazy.

"When would they like to do this?"

"Carlisle you can't be honestly considering this," Alice objected.

"Would you rather fight against them _and_ Victoria's army?"

She didn't reply.

"Um, I can rearrange a time. Whatever is best for you guys."

"Would they be willing to meet tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Would the baseball diamond be a good place to meet?"

"Yes dear. That should be a perfect place, just in case things do not work out," Esme answered.

I smiled at her but tried not to think about all of the things that could happen. The meeting broke up and we went our separate ways. Emmett and I lounged in the living room. I made a call to Emily. They agreed to meet us tonight. I was willing to miss another day of school in order to be a part of this. We didn't do anything on Fridays anyway. It was a great thing that I was a straight A student…And that Emmett would kill me soon so I wouldn't have to worry much about my future career plans. Charlie would probably be upset with me when he got back. I should probably call him…

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked pulling me back against his chest.

"Everything."

"I wouldn't recommend that. It could lead to the explosion of the brain."

I snorted. "Oh so that's what that feeling is."

He kissed my forehead. "Things are getting better don't you think. We only have to go after two vampires now. Well and whatever army she can bring." He frowned. "That sounded better in my head."

"No, things are getting better. I'm worried about the wolves though. They are going to be on edge already with the death of Harry…I haven't talked to Charlie in awhile. I wander if someone told him. They were best friends."

"You should call him," Emmett suggested.

"And say what? Sorry but your best friend is dead. Have fun for the rest of your trip."

"Uhm…Maybe not exactly like that but yeah. I haven't had to grieve in awhile so I am not exactly sure how this situation is handled."

I sighed. This would be so much easier if I knew he had already known about his death. I was terrible with emotions, one thing Charlie and I had in common. I really didn't want to say the wrong thing, I mean it's not like I could make this worse but… If I kept thinking about this I knew I would talk myself out of it. Before I could change my mind, I found Charlie's name in my contacts and pushed the green button.

It rang several times before Charlie's gruff voice came into my ears. I didn't even have to ask, he knew. "I am so sorry." Even more so than before. It was partially my fault. If James hadn't been coming after me Emmett wouldn't have killed him and they wouldn't have in the area to kill the tribe's people.

"Ariel just told me about it. I still can't believe it." He cleared his throat. "They say it was an animal attack. I'll be coming back but you probably won't see me around much. Once I help Sue with the funeral I'm going to gather a group to go track it down."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You should just take a break for awhile. You know, to grief."

Charlie couldn't go after the "animal." What if they were still out there? I should have never come here.

"I'll be fine Bella. This thing needs to be stopped before it hurts anymore good people."

I agreed completely but he wasn't the one to do it. This meeting had to go well or Charlie's life could be in danger. "Yeah but don't you think someone else could handle it."

"It's my job Bells. Don't worry about me. I've been doing this for awhile. I can handle myself." If only that were true. "Listen I've been meaning to talk to you," he said, changing the subject, "I know about the situation with Renee. I had my suspensions from the beginning but I wasn't sure. She is upset about you being gone, even if you can't tell."

"You talked to her?" I questioned surprised. She had stopped calling my cell phone awhile ago.

"Yeah, after Ariel told me about the phone calls." Figures she'd tell on me. "Renee wants to figure out her marriage problems then she wants you to come back to live with her."

I held my breath. He couldn't ship me off to live with her. That would ruin everything. It would be best if they all just assumed I ran away but if Charlie made me go back to her he would think it was his fault and I didn't want that. Once things cleared up here we would have to leave right away so I can become one of them. I'd see them again eventually…

"Don't worry," Charlie said in response to my silence. "I told her the choice was completely up to you. You can have a place with us for as long as you like…Now, about Ariel."

I sighed. Dodge a bullet and get another.

"She is trying really hard for you to like her. Just cut her some slack alright?"

"Alright…" This conversation was less painful as I expected.

"Now what's this I hear about some bout some boy?"

Damn.

Emmett smiled. I had forgotten he could hear the whole conversation. I really hoped Charlie wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

"What'd she tell you?"

"That you were dating one of the Cullen kids. What else was she supposed to tell me?"

"Nothing," I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"Which one is he?"

"Emmett."

"The big one? He's too old for you?"

"He's only a year older than me."

"Exactly a year too old."

"You're being unreasonable."

"I'm your father. I'm supposed to be unreasonable. Are you having sex?"

Ugh! And there is the embarrassment. My cheeks flamed red hot as Emmett muffled his laughter. I don't care that we were having sex, I wasn't telling Charlie that.

"You know what," he said suddenly, "Don't answer that. I don't want to know. Just be careful."

"Uh huh."

"Listen I need to get back to work."

Thank god! We said our awkward goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"That didn't go anywhere near the way I had expected it to."

Emmett laughed. "What would you have told him if he wanted an answer to the sex question?"

"I would have lied of course. That would have been too awkward." I suddenly remembered what Charlie had said. "They could all die if they go into the forest."

His face went serious. "I know. We'll take care of it though, I promise."

**AN: I'm sooo sorry it took me forever to update! R&R X_X**


End file.
